Un Amor Pendiente
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Emi, vuelve a ver a el chico con el cual pudo haber tenido una linda relación, y que tras una serie de obstáculos, estuvieron dos años sin saber el uno sobre el otro.
1. Después de tanto tiempo

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

 **Capítulo #1:** ** _Después de tanto tiempo_**

* * *

Los rayos solares comenzaban a cobrar vehemencia. Débiles soplos de viento recorrían las calles de Kanagawa, gracias a ello, las flores de los cerezos se mantenían aferradas dignamente de las ramas de sus árboles. Muchos aprovechaban de las bondades climáticas de aquella jornada sabatina de fines de la estación primaveral, para recorrer las calles de Kanagawa.

Aquella distención, resultaba totalmente ajena dentro de aquel gimnasio, donde los ánimos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba punto a ocurrir. Pues el encuentro entre Shohoku y Ryonan por las finales del torneo estatal estaba a punto de iniciar.

Se veía una gran multitud en las tribunas, todos estaban ansiosos y con una cuota no menor de euforia, alentando desde antes del inicio del juego a sus equipos. Entre las masas que apoyaban a Ryonan, se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños y rizado, ojos color miel, que a la luz tomaban un tono verde oscuro, y en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una noble y esperanzada sonrisa. En el momento en que salieron los equipos a la cancha para realizar el calentamiento previo, observaba con emoción al jugador estrella de Ryonan, Sendoh. Mientras manifestaba su emoción con entusiastas exclamaciones.

— ¡Vamos Akira, tú puedes!— el muchacho no tardó en reconocer a la chica desde las gradas y con una gentil sonrisa, correspondió el gesto.

Luego de un pequeño calentamiento los equipos se reunieron y comenzaron a ser presentados uno a uno:

— Se dará inicio al partido entre Shohoku y Ryonan— decía una voz por alto parlante— El equipo de Shohoku lleva el uniforme de color rojo, con el número cuatro: Takenori Akagi — seguía — Número siete, Ryota Miyagi— mientras salía el defensa de Shohoku— Número diez, Hanamichi Sakuragi− mientras se oía una gran ovación.

— " _Ese chico debe ser el jugador estrella del equipo_ "— pensó la chica de ojos color miel con asombro al advertir el apoyo prestado por las masas.

— Número 11— ya se oía una gran cantidad de chicas gritando— Kaede Rukawa.

— _"_ _Wow, que chico tan popular, bueno no me extraña, es bastante atractivo"_ —pensaba ahora la chica de Ryonan.

— Y número 14, Hisashi Mitsui.

— Mi-Mi… ¡Mitsui!— prorrumpió la joven con asombro mientras se ponía sorpresivamente de pie— _"No puede ser posible"_ — su mirada pareció cristalizarse de manera simultánea al agolpamiento de los recuerdos en su memoria.

— _Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy muchachos, pueden retirarse— decía en el eterno tono calmo de su voz, el director del equipo de Shohoku._

 _Todos partieron raudos a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme, mientras una chica esperaba afuera del gimnasio un tanto nerviosa. No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer una mano amigablemente intrusa, que posándose sobre su hombro, buscaba su distraída atención._

— _Emi, ya estoy listo, ¿vamos?—no tardó en reconocer en el rostro del muchacho, a la persona por la cual esperaba._

— _Mitsui, sí claro, vamos— respondió la chica con una sonrisa vacilante._

— _No me digas Mitsui, llámame por mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho antes— corrigió el jugador de Shohoku con una sonrisa amable._

— _Está bien, Hisashi— pronunció mientras sonreía ahora con un poco más de confianza._

 _Entre conversaciones triviales caminaron hasta una heladería. Para Mitsui era de gran importancia mantener la atención de la chica, pues necesitaba crear el ambiente adecuado para sus pretensiones, lo cual en apariencia, parecía haber conseguido._

— _Ya hemos llegado. Adelante, las damas primero_ — _dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras sonreía afable._

 _Una campanilla no tardó en anunciar el ingreso de la pareja al local. Al advertir lo concurrido del sitio, Hisashi optó por elegir una mesa un tanto aislada del resto. Una mesera no tardó en aparecer, ante lo cual, pidieron sus helados. A la espera de ellos, continuaban su ameno diálogo._

— _He visto algunos entrenamientos y te vez muy entusiasmado, Hisashi. Creo que irán al campeonato nacional este año, ya está por comenzar el torneo estatal, si sigues así, creo que la victoria será de ustedes— manifestó la muchacha mientras sonreía._

— _¡Así es, Emi! Mi sueño es ganar el campeonato nacional, y como he entrado a Shohoku, pretendo hacerlo, se lo debo al profesor Anzai_ — _contesto con entusiasmo, el basquetbolista._

— _Lo admiras mucho, ¿cierto?— preguntó la chica con mucho interés._

— _Así es, por eso debo llevar a mi equipo al campeonato nacional— contestó con determinación._

— _¿Y por qué lo admiras tanto? ¿lo conoces de antes? ¿o desde este año en Shohoku? — interrogaba la chica con progresiva curiosidad._

— _Sí, lo conozco de antes. Verás. Fue durante la final del campeonato en secundaria, estábamos en los últimos segundos del partido, íbamos perdiendo por dos puntos, y él me dio confianza para continuar y no rendirme hasta el último minuto, y así fue como con una canasta de tres puntos logré darle la victoria en la final a Takeishi._

— _Vaya, fue bastante importante para ti, ahora comprendo._

— _Así es— dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras eran interrumpidos por una mesera que les traía sus helados._

— _Muchas gracias señorita— dijo el joven mientras les dejaba los postres sobre la mesa._

 _La chica quiso buscar con sus manos su helado que permanecía en el centro de la mesa junto al de Mitsui, sin embargo, él interrumpió su búsqueda en el acto._

— _Permíteme— pronunció mientras tomaba el vaso para entregárselo, accidentalmente rozó una de las manos de la muchacha._

 _Como si de una pieza de baile se tratara, en acto sincrónico, sus rostros se elevaron para detenerse ante la inquietud de sus miradas. En completo mutismo, se contemplaban, al son de sus suspendidas respiraciones. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Hisashi pareció reaccionar._

— _Perdón— dijo el muchacho, mientras alejaba con premura, sus manos de las de la muchacha._

— _No importa, no hay problema— contestó la muchacha, adornando sus palabras bajo el nerviosismo de su sonrisa que se delataba además por el tono rosa que coloreaba sus mejillas._

 _Prontamente comenzaron a tomar sus helados en silencio, el postre parecía ser la excusa perfecta para evadir aquella inquietud, que en aquella cita parecía pronunciarse con mayor intensidad que en encuentros anteriores._

 _Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando la impaciencia de Mitsui, pareció superar sus nervios, entonces al fin algo más decidido, quiso romper el hielo._

— _Emi, yo. Ehm… hay algo que te quiero decir—formuló con dificultad, el basquetbolista, sin poder apartar su tímida mirada del suelo._

— _Sí. Dime de qué se trata— susurró la chica a la vez que el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba de súbito, pues parecía adivinar las pretensiones del muchacho de cabello azulado._

— _Bueno, yo… solo quería decirte, que…— a medida que avanzaba en su discurso, las palabras parecían hacerse más dificultosas para Mitsui—"Demonios, jamás pensé que esto sería más sencillo"—caviló mientras un leve sudor frío se acumulaba en su rostro._

— _¿Decirme qué, Hisashi?—la muchacha al notar el repentino silencio de Mitsui, quiso alentar sus palabras, pues su dificultad para dar a conocer su idea, se volvía preocupante._

— _Decirte que bueno tú… ¡Rayos! Quiero decir yo, desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que eres una chica muy…— volvió a detener sus palabras, simplemente para Mitsui, era una tarea difícil lo que sentía a una chica—"Si sigo actuando de este modo quedaré como un tonto frente a Emi"—Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho y quería saber si quieres ser mi novia— soltó de súbito ahora cerrando los ojos. Una vez conforme con sus palabras, busco con sus ojos la mirada de la chica, al comprobar que esta permanecía contemplándole en completo mutismo, pareció sentir hervir su rostro, lo que no hacía más que anunciarle el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _Hisashi, bueno, yo…— la joven susurró vacilante, ante lo cual el chico con premura, y temor a una negativa, le interrumpió._

— _Emi, no es necesario que me contestes hoy. Si así lo quieres, mañana te estaré esperando cuando finalice el entrenamiento. Si llegas, es porque si quieres estar conmigo, de lo contrario, entenderé y ya no te buscaré más ¿qué te parece? — propuso el muchacho de ojos azules._

— _Está bien, mañana te daré mi respuesta— contestó mientras sonreía._

— _Bien, ahora vamos, que se hace muy tarde— le dijo el basquetbolista mientras sonreía un poco más sereno, ya que no había recibido una negativa de inmediato, el hecho de que la chica lo pensara, le daba esperanzas._

 _Tras salir de la heladería se despidieron para iniciar caminos por separado._

— _¡Llegué! — saludó la chica con una inocultable sonrisa al llegar a casa, pero no escuchó a nadie._

— _Creo que aún no ha llegado nadie. Bueno, creo que cenaré algo e iré a mi habitación. Ahora quiero estar sola, estoy tan feliz que no querría conversar con nadie sobre algo que no tenga nada que ver con Hisashi. Ya quiero que sea mañana para decirle que si quiero ser su novia— monologaba mientras sonreía con una expresión de ilusión y ansiedad en la mirada._

De vuelta al presente, la muchacha ahora dio un melancólico suspiro.

— _"_ _Debe creer que lo odio. Pero lo busqué después de mi tragedia, y no lo volví a ver… Si tan sólo jamás me hubiese encontrado con esos vándalos, quizás todo sería distinto. Además, yo tenía entendido que se había salido del equipo de Shohoku, vi algunos partidos el año pasado para hablarle, pero no estaba "—_ reflexionaba ahora, Emi.

— " _A cambiado bastante, bueno, la última vez que lo vi estábamos en primer grado, ahora está más alto…y atractivo_ " _—_ pensó la chica, un poco sonrojada _—_ Quizás cuantas veces pasé por su lado y no lo reconocí _—_ susurró ahora _._

Comenzó el partido y la chica dejó sus pensamientos y empezó a apoyar a Sendoh.

— ¡Vamos Akira, tú puedes! ¡Ustedes irán al campeonato nacional!

Mientras avanzaba el partido el marcador se inclinaba hacia Ryonan. Cuando el primer tiempo estaba por concluir, Mitsui comenzó a anotar canastas de tres puntos disminuyendo la diferencia a tan solo seis puntos. Entonces la chica volvió a concentrar sus pensamientos en el chico de ojos azules.

— _"_ _Su habilidad en el juego sigue siendo tan buena, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?, ¿por qué habrá dejado de jugar básquet?, es extraño"._

Terminado el primer tiempo, la chica salió del gimnasio para dirigirse a los camarines de Ryonan. Al ingresar a los pasillos internos del gimnasio, no tardó en encontrar al equipo rival de Shohoku, no tardó en detener su búsqueda.

— ¡Hermano! Has estado espectacular, te felicito— congratuló con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias Emi ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó el chico.

— Como crees, es la final del campeonato, y mi hermano está jugando espectacular. No puedo irme. Después contaré a todos con orgullo que el jugador estrella de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh ¡Es mi hermano!

— Muchas gracias Emi, pero no es necesario que me alabes tanto— susurró el chico algo avergonzado al ver que todo el equipo era testigo de la idolatría que le rendía su hermana.

— No seas tan modesto hermano, si sabes que eres fantástico, pero bueno, ya te dejo para que puedas descansar y recuperes energías para la segunda parte.

— Está bien, nos vemos en casa Emi. Adiós.

— Hasta luego hermano ¡Suerte a todos!— sonrió y dispuso a retirarse, mientras veía ingresar a los camarines a su hermano y demás compañeros.

Luego vio como los chicos de Shohoku se dirigían a sus camarines. No tardó en reconocer a Mitsui, su mirada exteriorizó su asombro a través del repentino crecimiento de sus ojos, el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos no detuvo el deseo de aprovechar aquella instancia.

— Hi… ¡Hisashi! Hola ¡Qué alegría! Después… ¡Después de tanto tiempo!— exclamó con una nerviosa pero no por ello menos auténtica sonrisa.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

 **N/A:** ** _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quisiera aclarar que este fanfic ya se encontraba disponible en esta página siendo de mi autoría, solo que con otra cuenta. Desde hace mucho había querido editarla para perfeccionar o corregir algunas cosas que tras una releída me di cuenta que estaban mal. Es por eso que comenzarán a ver este fic con frecuencia y de vuelta. Aclarar además para quienes ya lo han leído, que no tendrá modificaciones a nivel de trama y desarrollo de los acontecimientos, sino más bien en el relato y ortografía. Este fue mi primer fic, espero que para quienes lo lean le resulte agradable. Y para quienes deseen tener información respecto a otros de mis fics, dejaré el detalle con respecto a ellos en mi perfil. Reitero mis agradecimientos por darse el tiempo de leer. Saludos :D_**


	2. El Reencuentro

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #2: _El reencuentro_

* * *

El chico no tardó en dirigir si perpleja mirada hacia quien le hablaba, pudiendo confirmar que no tan solo su voz le resultaba ajena, sino que también su rostro.

— ¿Eh?— susurró curioso. La muchacha no tardó en advertir lo que significaba aquel sutil gesto, lo cual le hizo soltar una espontánea carcajada.

— Seguramente no debes recordarme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, para ser sincera yo tampoco te reconocí hasta que te nombraron por altoparlante— manifestó ahora la chica de ojos color miel mientras sonreía amablemente.

— Bueno, en realidad, yo…— espetó el catorce de Shohoku mientras sostenía apenado su cabeza _—" ¿Cómo le digo a esta chica que no sé quién rayos es? Aunque esa sonrisa me parece conocida"—_ caviló mientras detenía su mirada en aquel detalle que de una manera inexplicable parecía identificar. La chica volvió a reír.

— Estaba en lo cierto, no me recuerdas, bueno yo soy…

— ¡Emi Sendoh!— exclamó el chico de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que ella se presentaba.

— Que bien, pensé que no me recordarías— sonrió la chica intentando disimular su nerviosismo por no saber cuál sería la reacción de Mitsui al saber quién era.

— No puede ser, pero si tu… que cambiada estás- pronunció perplejo el tirador de triples al reconocer evidentes cambios que presentaba la muchacha desde la última vez que la vio.

— Tú estás más alto, cambiaste el corte de cabello, también has cambiado— correspondió el comentario sonriendo amablemente.

— Es cierto— susurró el basquetbolista recordando el motivo de su cambio de aspecto.

— Haz jugado muy bien Hisashi, te felicito. Tu manera de jugar es mejor aún que cuando estabas en primer año.

— Gracias, Emi— agradeció el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no tardando en advertir las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros de equipo que observaban el espontáneo diálogo de los jóvenes, logrando distinguir prontamente la picardía con que eran observados por Sakuragi y Miyagi.

— Bueno, ya me retiro para que puedas descansar. Que les vaya muy bien en este partido— la incomodidad de Hisashi no tardó en ser reconocida por la muchacha, por lo cual optó por despedirse.

— Gracias, Emi. Así será, ganaremos este partido por el profesor Anzai. Adiós— correspondió el joven de cabello azulado.

— Adiós—sonriendo reinició su camino. Sin embargo, un tanto vacilante se dirigió nuevamente al chico— Espero volver a verte Hisashi— añadió ocultando su nerviosismo bajo la amplia sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

— Si, tal vez— respondió Mitsui, que sin ser descortés, tampoco demostrando gran interés en futuros reencuentros, pues no olvidaba que aquella muchacha jamás llegó a su último encuentro.

— Bueno, entonces hasta pronto— Emi volvió a despedirse, ahora con mayor optimismo.

— Hasta pronto— espetó el catorce de Shohoku, a la vez que se le acercaba el chico pelirrojo.

— Vaya, Mitsuito. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías novia?— recriminó Hahanmichi con picardía.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Estúpido, ella no es mi novia! ¡Y Que no me digas Mitsuito!— manifestó Hisashi con desespero a la vez que su rostro se tornaba súbitamente rosa.

— Vaya, superior. De no ser porque lleva la camiseta número catorce, no lograría distinguirlo de Hanamichi. De vergüenza, se le ha puesto hasta el cabello rojo—con una estridente carcajada, Ryota se sumaba a las burlas del pelirrojo.

— ¡Qué dices Miyagi! ¡Eres un tarado, deja de decir idioteces, no tengo vergüenza y no me parezco a este cabeza de chorlito!— se defendió exaltado, el tirador de triples.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de ese modo al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!— expresó ahora sintiéndose ofendido, el autodenominado Rey del Rebote.

— Si fueras tan talentoso no permitirías que Fukuda se esté burlando de ti en el partido— la escueta intervención de Kaede, pareció llevar al límite los ánimos del pelirrojo.

— ¡Qué dijiste Rukawa! ¡Ya verás zorro apestoso!— prorrumpió, Hanamichi. A la vez que se aproximaba amenazante hasta el chico dormilón de Shohoku. Sin embargo, antes de que intentase alzar su puño, un gran golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo en el acto.

— Deja de armar escándalo, ahora lo único que importa es el partido— dijo Akagi.

— Pero Gori, ¿por qué me pegas?- inquirió, Hanamichi. Mientras acariciaba el incipiente chichón que adornaba ahora su cabeza.

— Es cierto lo que dice Akagi. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en el partido para poder llevarle de regalo el pase al campeonato nacional al profesor Anzai – apoyó Kogure a su amigo y compañero de salón.

— Además ahora volverás a jugar, Sakuragi. Ya te sientes mejor del golpe en la cabeza ¿Verdad?—acotó la manager del equipo.

— Sí, Ayako. Estoy bien. Recuerda que este hombre tan talentoso tiene cuerpo de acero. Además, ese maldito de Fukuda me las va a pagar— expresando esto último con fuego en la mirada, el pelirrojo parecía más entusiasmado que nunca.

— Ahora vamos a los camarines equipo para recuperar energías— ordenó el capitán del equipo.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :)**


	3. Segundo tiempo del partido

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

 **Capítulo #3:** ** _Segundo tiempo del partido, y la segunda oportunidad para conversar_**

* * *

Emi estaba bastante feliz de volver a ver a Mitsui después de más de dos años. Pero lo que más le causaba alegría, era el saber que el chico no le guardaba rencor por el supuesto rechazo que había recibido. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a buscarlo, su deseo de aclarar lo que había pasado era una idea latente en su cabeza.

— _"_ _Iré a buscarlo después de un entrenamiento a Shohoku. El haber estudiado en primer año allí, me permitió saber los horarios de sus prácticas. Debo hablar con él, lo buscaré sólo como amigo. Además, se merece una explicación sobre lo que sucedió"_ — pensaba la chica un tanto distraída, no tardando en ser sacada de sus reflexiones por los gritos de la gente al ver regresar al gimnasio a los chicos de ambos equipos.

En un comienzo, Shohoku comenzó a repuntar en el partido debido a las jugadas de Rukawa, dejando tan sólo una diferencia de tres puntos. Pero gracias a las jugadas de Sendoh, Ryonan lograba mantener la delantera. Emi no tardó en advertir la gran rivalidad existente entre su hermano y el número once de Shohoku.

— _"_ _Vaya, jamás vi a mi hermano tan entusiasmado en un partido. Se ve que ese chico tiene un gran nivel de juego, por eso Akira debe motivarse tanto. Mientras más fuerte sea su rival, más demuestra su potencial y entusiasmo"_ — cavilaba ahora la hermana mayor de la estrella de Ryonan.

Cuando Sendoh comenzaba a dominar el juego, Rukawa sin quedarse atrás encestó una canasta de tres puntos dejando el marcador 38 a 38. Pero Sendoh, rápidamente logró darle la delantera a Ryonan, transformándose en esta la dinámica del juego durante largos minutos, donde el duelo parecía ser protagonizado por las estrellas de cada equipo.

— ¡Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor!— la histeria de las porritas parecían ser el ruido ambiente que acompañaban la contienda entre Kaede y Akira.

— _"_ _Vaya es muy popular este chico entre las mujeres"_ — pensó nuevamente al mirar la gran cantidad de chicas que animaban al novato del año.

Durante una jugada de Hanamichi, Uozumi, quien lo marcaba, cometió su cuarta falta, lo que lo llevó a la banca. Hanamichi realizó tiros libres, en uno falló y en el siguiente tras un rebote, se la entregó a Mitsui, quien realizó una canasta de tres puntos, dándole la delantera a Shohoku.

— "Mitsui no se queda atrás. Siempre su especialidad han sido las canastas de tres puntos. Es un gran jugador. Espero que mi hermano junto a los demás puedan volver tener la ventaja— reflexionó ahora la castaña.

Pero contrario a sus deseos, gracias a las distintas jugadas de los miembros de Shohoku, éstos tomaron una ventaja quedando el marcador 61 a 46, a favor de los rojos, bajando por completo los ánimos de Ryonan. Pero la desmotivación no duraría para siempre, ya que faltando seis minutos de partido, Uozumi regresaba a la cancha, elevando los ánimos de Ryonan, lo que permitió que faltando poco más de dos minutos, Shohoku disminuyera notablemente su ventaja, dejando la cuenta 65 contra 63.

— ¡Hermano eres el mejor! Estoy segura de que irás al campeonato nacional— prorrumpió Emi, emocionada al ver las grandes destrezas de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, sus exclamaciones se vieron súbitamente detenidas al escuchar al árbitro pedir tiempo fuera, la chica miró hacia el otro sector de la cancha, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver la escena.

— ¡Hisashi!— el tirador de canastas de tres puntos yacía tirado en el suelo semi inconsciente, debiendo retirarse del partido, ya que no podía continuar.

Luego de cubrir la herida que tenía en sus labios, un miembro de la reserva acompañó a Mitsui a tomar unas bebidas para recuperar fuerzas.

— Se han acabado— pronunció aún sintiéndose débil el muchacho, mientras descansaba sentado en un peldaño en los pasillos del edificio.

— Iré por más— anunció Kakuta, tras lo cual corrió en búsqueda de nuevas gaseosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó el chico con las bebidas.

— Ya estoy un poco mejor, regresa al gimnasio. En un momento estaré allá— dijo el chico un poco más recompuesto.

Al retirarse Kakuta, Mitsui tomó una de las latas de bebida, pero debido a lo débil que se encontraba, se le cayó de las manos y rodó unos metros. Ahora intentó abrir la otra que tenía a su lado, luego de bastante esfuerzo, lo logró.

— ¿Por qué perdí tanto tiempo?— se recriminaba el chico al recordar sus dos años de rebeldía, mientras sentidas lágrimas drenaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— inquirió amablemente una voz. Mitsui secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se dirigió a quien le hablaba. Su sorpresa no fue menor al descubrir que se trataba de Emi.

— Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias— contestó a la vez que recibía de manos de la muchacha, la bebida accidentalmente lanzada.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? El partido estaba tan rápido, que no alcancé a darme cuenta de lo que te ocurrió— comentó con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada.

— Fue un pequeño desmayo, solo eso— explicó de forma escueta, Mitsui, a la vez que consumía una de sus bebidas.

— Entonces, toma. Cómelo, te puede ser de ayuda— manifestó la muchacha mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de la cartera que traía.

— Emi…— balbuceó con asombro, Hisashi.

— He escuchado que sirve para recuperar energías, te servirá— explicó la hermana de Sendoh mientras sonreía amablemente.

— Gracias Emi, te lo agradezco— musitó honesto, el chico de cabello azulado.

— No tienes que agradecer Hisashi. A pesar del que ha pasado tanto tiempo, te sigo considerando un amigo. Por eso me preocupo por ti—expresó sin quitar aquella sonrisa tan característica de su rostro.

— Eres muy amable.

— No es nada ¿Te sientes mejor para que veamos cómo termina el partido?— preguntó curiosa.

— Sí, ya estoy bien. Vamos— contestó Mitsui mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Sabes? Un día de estos quisiera ir a Shohoku. Me gustaría mucho saber que fue de ti durante tanto tiempo— manifestó la muchacha mientras se encaminaban hacia el gimnasio.

— _"_ _Vaya, por lo que veo no le interesa que le haya pedido ser su novio, a pesar de que decidió rechazarme. Esto es muy extraño"_ — caviló mientras observaba de soslayo a la muchacha— Sí, cuando quieras Emi—contestó.

— ¿Qué te parece el martes?— propuso sonriente la mayor de los Sendoh.

— Sí, creo que así estará bien— Musitó Mitsui tras tras una breve reflexión.

Al abrir la puerta que conducía al gimnasio, se encontraban Hanamichi y Sendoh en el centro de la cancha, ya que había un balón perdido, Emi al ver esto no pudo contener sus deseos de alentar a su hermano, por lo cual corrió hacia el borde de la cancha.

— ¡Akira!— exclamó olvidándose súbitamente de Mitsui.

— ¡Señorita! Usted no puede estar aquí, este sector es sólo para los miembros de los equipos, prensa, entrenadores y jueces— expresó el árbitro.

— Lo siento— se disculpó apenada la chica mientras hacia una reverencia— Bueno Hisashi, espero que estés bien. Nos veremos el martes— dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Mitsui.

— Hasta entonces, y muchas gracias de nuevo— se despidió el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado.

— No es nada Hisashi. Hasta pronto— contestó la chica mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	4. Nuevo día en Shohoku

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

 **Capítulo #3:** ** _Nuevo día en Shohoku_**

* * *

El partido continuaba muy reñido. Ya solamente faltaba menos de dos minutos y ninguno de los dos equipos se rendía. Sin embargo, uno de los equipos cometió el error que acabaría con la estrechez del resultado. Y es que tras la salida de Mitsui, para Ryonan la presencia de Kogure sumada al principiante Sakuragi, les hizo creer que su atención debería concentrarse en Miyagi, Akagi y Sakuragi, desdeñando la capacidad de dos de los jugadores del equipo de Shohoku, este error los condujo a la derrota.

Terminaba el partido, y de los ojos de Emi corrían abundantes lágrimas. Su desconsuelo al ver que su hermano no iría al campeonato nacional, su máximo sueño, la llenaba de congoja. Por otra parte los chicos Shohoku se encontraban completamente felices, habían cumplido su meta inicial: ir al campeonato nacional. Ahora daba inicio la ceremonia de premiación, y los chicos de Shohoku se formaban junto a Kainan para recibir su merecido reconocimiento.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde el fin del encuentro entre Shohoku y Ryonan. La eterna sonrisa gentil que caracterizaba a aquel muchacho parecía haberse desmoronado. Parecía ausente, perdido entre reflexiones de lo que podría haberlos conducido a la derrota.

— Akira, no tienes que estar triste. A pesar de no ir al campeonato nacional, te han reconocido como uno de los mejores 5 jugadores de todo el estado de Kanagawa ¿no es fantástico?— intentó alentarle su hermana sonriendo.

— Es cierto— reconoció Sendoh mientras dibujaba una sonrisa forzosa en sus labios— Pero era el último año del capitán Uozumi, y él es un gran pilar para el equipo, no sé si el equipo será lo mismo sin él— añadió retomando su melancolía.

— Lo sabrán sobrellevar. Ahora tú serás el capitán de Ryonan, también serás un buen líder, y estoy segura que contigo como capitán tendrán muchas posibilidades de ir al próximo campeonato nacional— expresó entusiasta, la chica de ojos color miel.

— Gracias Emi, tu siempre has confiado en mí— pronunció el chico de cabellos alzados, mientras retomaba aquella sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

— Eso es porque eres un gran jugador. Siempre has logrado superar los obstáculos, incluso en momentos en los que ya nadie cree que los superarás, por eso siempre creeré en ti— expresó con convicción, Emi.

— Eres mi hermana favorita— sonrió, Sendoh.

— Será porque soy tu única hermana— musitó la chica con falsa molestia.

— Eso es cierto— reconoció la estrella de Ryonan mientras tomaba su cabeza. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, el gran astro reinaba en toda su plenitud desde las alturas del firmamento. Una sutil brisa mañanera menguaba la calidez de aquel inicio de jornada de día lunes. Como era costumbre, las dependencias de la preparatoria de Shohoku, eran masivamente invadidas por los estudiantes, que como cada lunes, se reunían para comentar lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana. Sin embargo, el tema que se alzaba de forma unánime, era el paso de Shohoku al campeonato nacional. Fue así, como el arribo de Hanamichi Sakuragi a la preparatoria, no pasó inadvertida para nadie. Más aún ante la estridencia de su canto, que era además coreado por su fiel ejército.

— ¿Quién es un gran basquetbolista? ¿Quién es un gran basquetbolista? ¿Quién es un gran basquetbolista?— cantaban los cuatro amigos de Hanamichi.

— ¡Sakuragi!— gritaba eufórico, el pelirrojo, soltando una gran carcajada, fatuo.

— ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!— la exclamación de Ayako pareció retumbar en la cabeza del muchacho, al recibir un gran abanicazo— Qué canción es esa—espetó.

— Bueno, Ayako. Esa canción la inventé yo. Es en honor a las grandes hazañas realizadas por este gran basquetbolista en el partido contra Ryonan ¿Te ha gustado?—contestó con entusiasmo.

— ¡Claro que no, esta horrible!—manifestó la manager, mientras cubría los oídos con sus manos con desagrado.

— Bueno, eso no importa Ayako. Hoy no estoy de mal humor, ya que gracias a las espectaculares jugadas de este genio, hemos logrado el triunfo e ir al campeonato nacional— expresó riendo con desencajo. Sin embargo, su rostro alegre mutó súbitamente, dejando visible la evidente desconfianza en su mirar— Aunque no me parece que hayan premiado a ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa , es un maldito y jamás superará al talentoso Hanamichi Sakur…—no alcanzó a concluir su frase, cuando fue arrollado por Rukawa, quien dormitaba sobre su bicicleta.

— ¡Oye zorro apestoso, que te pasa! Ten más cuidado y deja de dormir— reclamaba escandalizado el número diez de Shohoku.

Éste no contestó, ya que continuaba durmiendo en el suelo.

— Este chico no cambia, donde sea encuentra el lugar perfecto para dormir— pronunció la manager mientras le observaba negando con la cabeza

— ¡Ayako!... ¿Por qué miras así a Rukawa? ¿Acaso ya te gusta? !Por qué! Yo que siempre te he querido ¡No lo entiendo!— Miyagi, que se sumaba al grupo, recriminaba desconsolado a la muchacha de rizos.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces y vamos a nuestro salón!— ordenó Ayako un tanto molesta por las continuas escenas de celos realizadas por el chico del pendiente.

— Está bien— susurró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hanamichi que continuaba gritándole a Rukawa, de pronto es golpeado con ímpetu en la cabeza, sin necesidad de voltear a ver a su agresor, pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

— Deja de hacer escándalo. Eres la vergüenza del equipo— reprendió el capitán al presenciar tal espectáculo protagonizado por el pelirrojo.

— ¡Y acaso no has visto tu cara de gorila, también da vergüenza!...— contestó con furia, Hanamichi, a la vez que volteaba hacia Akagi, sin embargo sus exclamaciones se detuvieron al instante al ver quién le acompañaba.

— Haruko— susurró el pelirrojo, embobado.

— Hola, Sakuragi ¿Cómo continúa tu cabeza?— dijo la chica al ver que aun traía las vendas.

— Yo estoy muy bien. Ha este genio, ese golpe no le afectó en nada— respondió mientras sonreía embelesado ante la presencia y atención prestada por la chica de ojos azules.

— Me alegro. Además hiciste los últimos puntos del partido, debes estar muy feliz— manifestó ahora la muchacha, mientras sonreía amable.

— Bueno no es nada, para una persona tan talentosa como yo esas cosas son solo detalles— tras sus palabras barnizadas de falsa modestia, no tardó en soltar una estridente carcajada, a la vez que sostenía su cabeza.

— Deja de presumir— regañó, Akagi.

— Yo no estoy presumiendo— refunfuñó, Hanamichi, mientras empuñaba su mano.

— Bueno, Sakuragi, que tengas un buen día— se despidió, Haruko.

— Gracias, Haruko— balbuceó sonrojándose _—"Haruko me ha deseado un buen día"—_ pensó embobado. Entonces, olvidando por completo de la presencia del capitán Akagi, se dirigió a su salón.

* * *

— ¡Demonios me he quedado dormido!— exclamó Mitsui mientras miraba el reloj que había sobre un velador al lado de su cama.

Se levantó raudamente, y se dirigió con premura hacia Shohoku.

— _"_ _Rayos, el maestro no me dejará entrar a clases. Ya me guarda rencor por todas las estupideces que hice mientras no jugué básquet. A pesar de todos mis cambios, no me cree"_ — pensaba el chico mientras corría hacia la escuela.

— Qué pasa deportista ¿Acaso vas tarde clases y temes que te regañen?—una voz fácilmente reconocida para el muchacho le habló.

— Tetsuo— pronunció con asombro, Hisashi al ver a su amigo.

— Vamos, si tienes tanta prisa, puedo llevarte hasta allá. Aun recuerdo el camino. Ya sabes, en más de una ocasión estuve ahí contigo y los demás— indicó el pelilargo mientras exhalaba el humo de un cigarrillo.

— Tetsuo, yo, te agradezco pero…

— No digas nada. Vamos, no pierdas más tiempo y sube— interrumpió con determinación.

— Está bien— ahora el chico de Shohoku se subió a la motocicleta, mientras Tetsuo encendía el motor.

— ¡Ten deportista, yo odio usarlo, pero seguramente tu no querrás romperte la cabeza en caso de algún accidente!— exclamó el muchacho, intentando superar el estruendo del motor de su motocicleta, a la vez que le entregaba el casco a Hisashi.

— Gracias, Tetsuo.

En tan solo unos minutos, lograron arribar a Shohoku. Mitsui se bajó de la motocicleta, agradeciendo a su amigo Tetsuo su ayuda.

— No agradezcas. Ahora vete, aun puedes llegar a tiempo. Adiós, deportista—se despidió, Tetsuo a la vez que echaba a andar su motocicleta. Mitsui lo vio alejarse, por el pavimento.

— " _Creí que al igual que Ryu, te sentirías traicionado y buscarías vengarte de mí. Pero lo único que has hecho, es ayudarme. Gracias, Tetsuo_ "— reflexionó, a la vez que recordaba el conflicto contra Ryu en el que se vio envuelto, pero del que logró escapar, gracias a su amigo Tetsuo.

Ahora abandonado sus cavilaciones, Mitsui corrió hasta su salón.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**


	5. Tarde de aclaraciones

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue_** ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Un Amor Pendiente_**

 ** _Capítulo #5:_** **_Tarde de aclaraciones_**

* * *

— Hermano, ayer Uozumi se retiró definitivamente del equipo, y ya te han presentado como el nuevo capitán de Ryonan, eso me pone muy contenta—expresó entusiasta la chica mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

— Sí, estoy muy feliz de ser el nuevo capitán. Pero que Uozumi se haya retirado me dejó muy sorprendido, no me lo esperaba— musitó el muchacho.

— Creías que se quedaría hasta el invierno ¿verdad?

— Sí. Jamás nos comentó sobre los planes que tenía con respecto a su vida— dijo Sendoh mientras imaginaba incrédulo al ex capitán como cocinero— Vamos, se nos hace tarde- agregó.

— Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa— pronunció Emi mientras se levantaba de su silla.

La pareja de hermanos no tardó en llegar a Ryonan. Antes de separar sus caminos, el muchacho se dirigió a su hermana.

— Bueno, nos vemos por la tarde ¿Irás a buscarme después del entrenamiento?

— No Akira, hoy no podré, tengo cosas que hacer— respondió la chica, recordando su compromiso con Mitsui.

— Esta bien. Entonces nos vemos en casa— concluyó el jugador estrella de Ryonan mientras se alejaba de su hermana.

— Si hasta entonces— correspondió Emi— ¡Y suerte en tu segundo día como capitán hermano!— expresó ahora mientras veía alejarse al muchacho.

* * *

Las clases en Shohoku ya habían iniciado. Y en el salón 10 de primer año, la sesión de matemáticas se encontraba en pleno desarrollo. Unos sutiles suspiros, lograron captar la atención de los estudiantes ubicados en la parte final de aquel aula. Y es que Kaede Rukawa dormía plácidamente, mientras el profesor explicaba sus materias. Sin embargo, uno de sus estudiantes, no tardó en interrumpirlo.

— ¡Maestro, Rukawa está durmiendo de nuevo!— denunció el chico.

— ¡Muchacho despierta, porqué siempre te duermes en mi clase! ¡Acaso es aburrida!— exclamó furioso el profesor mientras golpeaba enérgicamente la mesa del basquetbolista.

De pronto Rukawa comenzó a reaccionar y dirigió su desorientada mirada al maestro.

— Si te das el lujo de dormir tanto, es porque tus exámenes finales fueron excelentes. Mañana veremos cuando lleguen los resultados— manifestó el anciano irónicamente— ¿Qué puedes decir a eso?— añadió desafiante el hombre.

No hubo respuesta ya que el número 11 de Shohoku volvió a quedarse dormido.

— ¡Ya verás muchacho insolente!— prorrumpió exasperado, el maestro.

* * *

Más tarde el entrenamiento fue liviano pero extenso. Todos se veían muy entusiasmados practicando, si estaban cansados, intentaban no demostrarlo, ya que querían seguir entrenando para ir en las mejores condiciones al campeonato nacional.

— Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Descansen y mañana nos vemos— pronunció el capitán Akagi.

— ¡Sí, capitán!— exclamaron al unisón los chicos. Luego se dirigieron raudamente a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa.

— _"_ _Hisashi debe estar por salir"—_ caviló Emi mientras esperaba junto a la puerta del gimnasio.

No tardó en ver que los miembros del equipo comenzaban a salir del gimnasio, entre ellos, Mitsui.

— ¡Hisashi!— saludó la chica sonriendo y agitando su mano.

— Emi— correspondió Mitsui mientras se le acercaba.

— Qué gusto me da verte nuevamente, Hisashi— manifestó sonriente.

— Lo mismo digo— respondió vacilante, Mitsui a la vez que recordaba que había quedado de verse con muchacha—"Que extraño ¿Por qué trae el uniforme de Ryonan? "— reflexionó extrañado ahora.

— Ya estás aquí ¿Vamos?— sugirió Emi.

— Sí— contestó.

En medio de conversaciones triviales, iniciaron su camino rumbo a la heladería que solían visitar años antes, no tardando en llegar a su lugar de arribo.

— Hisashi, tengo que felicitarte. Tú y el equipo de Shohoku irán al campeonato nacional, ese siempre fue tu sueño. Me alegro de que se esté cumpliendo— manifestó sonriendo sincera.

— Pues sí, lo logramos después de mucho esfuerzo. Ahora debemos entrenar más duro para lograr ganar el campeonato nacional— contestó Mitsui con entusiasmo.

— Espero que lo logren, tienen un muy buen equipo, así que tienen todas las posibilidades, los estaré apoyando— dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

— A todo esto ¿Cómo está Sendoh? Él quería a como dé lugar ir al campeonato nacional— expresó el chico de ojos azules mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

— Bueno, el está bien. Ahora como nuevo capitán está concentrado en ser un buen líder para su equipo y luchar por ir al campeonato del próximo año.

Ahora aparece una mesera, y le toma sus pedidos.

— Quiero un refresco de fresa— dijo la chica de ojos color miel.

— Lo mismo yo— dijo Mitsui— Vaya, sigues teniendo los mismo gustos Emi, no has cambiado— le comentó a la chica recordando la innumerables ocasiones en que pedía lo mismo durante sus citas en el pasado.

— Eso es cierto— musitó— Y tú no cambias eso de pedir lo mismo que yo— añadió ahora mientras reía.

— Tienes razón— rió divertido, el basquetbolista.

— Vaya, hace bastante que no venía a este lugar— manifestó pensativa observando el sitio detenidamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Pues yo tampoco, desde aquella vez…— dijo el chico agachando la mirada y un tanto avergonzado al recordar lo vivido hace dos años.

— Hisashi, yo en realidad quería verte hoy porque necesito que sepas lo que sucedió— expresó la chica mientras la misma mesera que les tomó la orden les dejaba sobre la mesa sus refrescos.

— Emi, no es necesario, eso pasó hace ya bastante tiempo— intervino— Además, entiendo que no hayas querido ser mi novia— masculló ruborizado.

— Es que las cosas no son como tú crees— negó un tanto alterada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó el chico de ojos azules extrañado.

— Verás, aquel día en que debía darte mi respuesta…

— _"_ _Las prácticas de básquet duran dos horas y media. Tendré que hacer algo mientras tanto"— meditó Emi mientras atravesaba la puerta de su salón de clases._

— _¡Emi!— le habló una chica de su clase— ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde? Es que mi madre me pidió que fuera de compras al supermercado y odio ir sola ¿Podrías acompañarme? Dime que sí por favor— suplicó ahora la chica de cabello negro que le llegaba al mentón._

— _Hazuki, en realidad tengo planes para esta tarde. Pero aun dispongo de dos horas y media ¿Crees que acabemos antes de ese tiempo?— respondió Emi._

— _¡Pero claro! En ese tiempo ya estaremos listas. Entonces ¿Qué dices?_

— _Está bien, vamos— dijo Emi sonriendo._

 _Las jóvenes se dirigieron raudamente al supermercado. Hicieron las compras mientras conversaban amenamente. Posteriormente, se dirigieron a la estación para que Hazuki tomara el metro de retorno a casa. Estaban tan sumergidas en su charla que Emi no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había avanzado la hora, de pronto miró su reloj y exclamó:_

— _¡Cielos como ha pasado el tiempo, Hazuki debo irme, tengo el tiempo justo como para llegar a tiempo!— se disculpó la hermana de Sendoh._

— _Está bien, gracias por acompañarme, hasta pronto que estés bien—pronunció Hazuki._

— _No es nada, hasta mañana— se despidió Emi mientras se alejaba corriendo._

— _"_ _Cielos, sólo llegaré a tiempo si corro, de otra manera no lo lograré y Hisashi creerá que no quiero ser su novia"— pensaba la chica mientras corría hacia Shohoku._

— _Disculpe… perdón…lo siento— decía la chica disculpándose por golpear a más de una persona que iba por la calle._

— _Por lo menos ya me queda muy poco— monologaba la chica mientras veía que un semáforo pasaba de amarillo a rojo._

 _Se apresuró en cruzar aquella calle tan ancha. Sin embargo, a mitad de esta, escuchó un estruendoso ruido, sin poder evitar detenerse, dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía, y sin poder reaccionar, en menos de dos segundos una motocicleta que un pandillero conducía la arrolló, dejándola inconsciente tirada en el suelo._

El desencajo en el rostro de Mitsui, rebelaba el asombro que le provocaba el relato de Emi, pues jamás había tenido noticias de lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

— Y… Y ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estuviste internada en un hospital o saliste sin problemas del accidente?— preguntó preocupado.

— Bueno, estuve internada durante cinco meses, en los cuales me hicieron tres operaciones, ya que mi cráneo quedó muy dañado, incluso me debieron rapar para hacer más fácil el procedimiento— relató cabizbaja al recordar lo doloroso de aquella etapa.

— Emi, yo lo siento mucho, jamás me enteré de esto. Como te dije que si no llegabas al gimnasio, no te buscaría más, ya que eso significaba que no querías ser mi novia… que estúpido fui— se recriminó mientras se disculpaba tomándose la cabeza.

— Si, en realidad todos esos meses en el hospital fueron muy duros— pronunció meditativa.

— ¿Cuándo saliste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?— cuestionó inquieto.

— Bueno, tras salir del hospital y restablecerme, comencé a tomar exámenes libres para quedar al día con mis calificaciones y al cabo de siete meses después del accidente, regresé a clases, pero…

— _"_ _Por fin volveré a clases y podré buscar a Mitsui y explicarle lo que sucedió"— pensaba ansiosa la muchacha mientras se dirigía ansiosa a Shohoku._

 _No tardó en arribar a la preparatoria, una vez dentro de las dependencias, es abordada por cinco estudiantes, que a ojos de Emi, resultaban poco confiables. Intimidada ante ellos, se limitó a abrazar su maletín, mientras veía como un chico moreno de anteojos se dirige hacia otro de cabello largo y lacio sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

— _Oye ¿recuerdas que te conté que maté a una chiquilla cuando la arrollé con mi motocicleta?_

— _Claro, como olvidarlo. Si por eso la policía te estuvo buscando durante meses— por la falta de fluidez en sus palabras, deducía que por sus venas corría una dosis no menor de alcohol._

— _Pues mira, la chiquilla resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creí, está viva—anunció el primero._

 _El chico de melena, se aproximó hasta la muchacha, el incipiente cabello oscurecido que brotaba en su cabeza, la hinchazón en su rostro, además de la languidez de su cuerpo debido a la dieta a la que se vio sometida durante los últimos meses, la hicieron irreconocible para Mitsui._

 _La muchacha permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que decir ni hacer._

— _Ahora veamos si es tan fuerte como dices— dijo el muchacho de cabellos lacios mientras le daba una bofeteada en el rostro._

— _Por favor, no— suplicaba Emi, entonces se acercaron los demás vándalos y también la golpearon._

— _Por favor, no me golpeen más— suplicaba la muchacha con lágrimas de dolor._

 _Después de darle muchos golpes, el chico de cabello largo se detuvo, logrando que los demás también lo hicieran._

— _Bueno, dejaremos de golpearte nenita, pero nos llevaremos esto— dijo el rebelde de cabello largo tomando las pertenecías de la chica._

El desconcierto de Mitsui era abrumador, no podía formular ni la más mínima dicción al recordar lo que había hecho en su época de rebelde.

— _"_ _No puede ser ¡Cómo pude ser capaz! Le hice tanto daño a la chica que tanto amaba, no lo puedo creer. Ahora lo entiendo, como llevaba el cabello corto por las operaciones no la reconocí. Aunque eso no es justificación para lo que hice ¡Demonios! Ahora… ¡Cómo se lo diré ahora!"_ — pensaba pasmado el chico de ojos azules sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— Y después de eso, mis padres decidieron trasladarme de Shohoku a Ryonan, como tenía buenas calificaciones no tuve problemas, así que jamás volví a acercarme a Shohoku— prosiguió.

— Emi, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto, te habría buscado, no te habría dejado sola jamás— pronunció Mitsui acongojado al saber todo lo que había vivido la chica en ese tiempo.

— No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, jamás pensaste que todo esto había sucedido, sólo creíste que te había rechazado y que no quería saber de ti. Tú no tienes la culpa— sonrió compasiva.

— ¡Si tengo la culpa! Porque…— exclamó repentinamente el muchacho poniéndose de pie, frenado repentinamente al coincidir con la inocente mirada de la chica— _"No puedo decírselo, me odiaría"_ — reflexionó, tras lo cual volvió a tomar asiento.

— No digas eso Hisashi, tú no eres culpable en lo absoluto— dijo Emi sonriendo nuevamente, intentando tranquilizar al número 14 de Shohoku.

— Está bien— masculló aún apenado por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo…—musitó reflexiva, lo que puso muy nervioso a Mitsui— Fui a ver algunos partidos de Shohoku el año pasado, y no te vi en ninguno ¿Por qué no estabas?— comentó Emi.

— Lo que ocurre es que me lesioné una rodilla, por eso estuve sin jugar mucho tiempo— respondió el muchacho un tanto más tranquilo por no haber sido descubierto y evitando dar grandes detalles sobre su lesión para que la chica no pudiera sacar conclusiones por sí sola.

— Lo lamento mucho ¿Ya te has mejorado completamente de tu lesión?— inquirió ahora.

— Pues sí, ya no hay problemas con mi rodilla— contestó refugiando su mirada en el vaso que tenía en frente.

— Me alegro mucho— sonrió honesta— ¿Y cuándo te lesionaste?— continuó en sus inocentes indagaciones.

— Una semana después de tu accidente.

— Vaya ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste sin jugar?— preguntó la chica muy interesada.

— No lo recuerdo— las preguntas de Emi se iban volviendo progresivamente más inquietantes para el muchacho, quien estaba llegando al límite de su inquietud—Bueno vamos Emi, te iré a dejar a tu casa— dijo ahora poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

— Está bien, vamos— sonrió la hermana de Sendoh, ignorando la intranquilidad de Mitsui.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Mitsui tiene novia

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #6: _Mitsui tiene novia_

* * *

Salieron tranquilamente de la heladería, Mitsui permanecía silente y pensativo, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo relatado por Emi.

Caminaron en silencio los jóvenes. A pesar de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin hablar con el chico, Emi lo conocía perfectamente, por lo cual el cambio de actitud no le fue indiferente.

— Hisashi, te noto un poco pensativo ¿Qué ocurre?— cuestionó preocupada.

— No, no es nada— contestó atolondrado mientras reía forzosamente para desmentir lo dicho por Emi.

— Que bien, por un momento creí que estabas molesto.

— No, no tengo motivos para estarlo. Al contrario, estoy muy feliz de verte— dijo el chico haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara

De pronto la plática fue interrumpida por una voz que juguetonamente que provenía desde las espaldas de los muchachos.

— Hisashi— Emi y Mitsui voltearon en dirección de quien les hablaba, era una chica de cabello negro y pequeños ojos azules.

— Akari ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió extrañado, Mitsui.

— Es que andaba de compras con unas amigas, pero las muy desleales se fueron porque se aburrieron— relató con falso enojo.

— Eso debe ser porque eres demasiado impulsiva a la hora de comprar, una vez que comienzas, no paras— expresó Mitsui sonriéndole. Emi observaba curiosa la escena, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para la ojiazul.

— Hey, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga— musitó extrañada.

— Es cierto, mira, Akari, ella es Emi— indicó Mitsui señalando a la chica de ojos color miel.

— Mucho gusto— pronunciaron al unisón las muchachas sonriendo levemente.

— Y Emi, ella es Akari… mi novia— pronunció vacilante el chico de la cicatriz.

La sorpresa de Emi no fue menor, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad que Mitsui tuviera novia. Se supone que aquello no le debería importar, sin embargo, la frase "mi novia" repercutía en su cabeza.

— M- mucho gusto— masculló titubeante, Emi sonriendo forzosamente a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

— Bueno y ¿A dónde iban?— inquirió Akari con insinuante suspicacia mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Pues, iba a dejar a Emi a su casa— respondió notablemente inquieto el muchacho mientras rascaba su cabeza.

— Vaya que lastima, al verte creí que podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas que están muy pesadas— susurró sugerentemente la novia de Mitsui.

— No se preocupen, yo puedo ir sola a casa. La estación está muy cerca, ustedes pueden irse tranquilos— dijo Emi apresurada, intentando no interferir en la pareja.

— Que amable eres, hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte— se despidió la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Pero Emi!— intervino Mitsui, ya que no quería dejarla ir sola, no se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera, ya demasiado pesar sentía con lo que le había pasado hace un tiempo.

— Amor, ella dijo que podía ir sola, ya vamos— expresó la ojiazul mientras lo jalaba de un brazo.

— Tu novia tiene razón Hisashi. Yo puedo ir sola. Adiós, nos vemos— manifestó ahora Emi, mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de despedida.

— Como quieras, hasta pronto— masculló resignado, Mitsui mientras veía alejarse a la chica.

— Hisashi, amor, ya vamos—replicó su novia tirando de la mano del número 14 de Shohoku quien al fin reaccionó.

— Eh, si, vamos— musitó Mitsui, entonces iniciaron su camino, sin que el chico lograra sacar a Emi de su cabeza.

* * *

Ya en el metro, Emi permanecía meditativa mientras su mirada perdida divagaba a través de la cristalina ventana del metro.

— _''Hisashi tiene novia, vaya nunca pensé que tendría. Bueno, de que me extraño, Hisashi es un chico muy simpático y atractivo, ese corte de cabello lo hace ver un poco más maduro, su mirada a cambiado, ahora proyecta seguridad, eso me hizo sentirme protegida ¡Es hermoso!''_ — pensaba la chica sonriendo emocionada— ' _'¡Pero qué estás pensando Emi Sendoh! Él tiene novia, no deberías estar pensando tanto en él''_ — pensaba ahora la chica sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Mitsui acompañó a su novia hasta la estación, ya que no estaba de ánimos para llevarla hasta casa lo que molestó profundamente a la chica, sin embargo, no cambió de opinión.

— ¡Por qué no puedes acompañarme, Hisashi! ¿Acaso no pretendías llevar hasta su casa a tu "amiguita"?— protestó la chica ofuscada.

— Sí, pero…

— ¡Pero qué!—le interrumpió Akari exasperada. Mitsui le observó sorprendido.

— ¡Al diablo! No tengo ganas de pelear, menos contigo— masculló el chico de la cicatriz, tras lo cual, inició su camino de retorno, dejando a Akari en la estación.

— ¡Hisashi!— gritó la chica mientras era observada por la gente que había en el lugar.

Mitsui se retiró con la mirada perdida pensando en Emi.

— _''Demonios ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando la golpee? Jamás le pegué a una chica y justamente fue a Emi ¡Cómo fui tan estúpido! ¿Cómo no la reconocí? No puedo decírselo, ella me odiará, jamás querría que me odiara, menos ahora… que está de vuelta en mi vida. ¡Que estoy diciendo! Estoy pensando como si quisiera… reconquistarla. ¡No! Tengo novia, ella me quiere mucho y yo… y yo… bueno me cae muy bien y me ha demostrado que me quiere. En realidad nunca volví a querer a una chica como quise a Emi, ella es diferente a las demás, además está más bella de lo que era en primer año ¡Basta Hisashi Mitsui! Deja de pensar en ella, estás siendo infiel de pensamiento, no debes hacer eso_ ''- se recriminaba el muchacho mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a su casa, Mitsui tomó un baño para relajarse, sacó una bebida del refrigerador y se dirigió hasta el teléfono. Buscó en una pequeña agenda el número de teléfono de la casa de los Sendoh, al encontrarlo, un tanto dubitativo, marcó para llamar a Emi.

— Buenas noches, habla con la casa de la familia Sendoh ¿Qué se le ofrece?—escuchó la voz de quien dedujo debía ser la madre de la muchacha.

— Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Emi?— preguntó atolondrado, Mitsui.

— ¿De parte de quién?— inquirió amablemente la mujer.

— De parte de un amigo—contestó el muchacho.

La mujer caminó hasta la habitación de su hija, llamó a la puerta, tras lo cual ingresó, encontrando a Emi sentada frente a su escritorio.

— Hija, tienes una llamada— anunció la mujer.

— ¿Quién es?— inquirió curiosa, la muchacha.

— Dijo que es un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?—balbuceó intrigada— Está bien, gracias madre— sonrió Emi mientras recibía el teléfono.

Su madre salió de la pieza, entonces la chica habló.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó son abandonar su extrañeza.

— E… Emi, hola soy Mitsui— se identificó vacilante, el chico de ojos azules.

— ¡Hisashi! Hola de nuevo ¿Qué se te ofrece?— expresó atolondrada ante la inesperada llamada.

— Bueno, yo… quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa, me quedé muy preocupado por ti—dijo el chico un poco avergonzado.

— Hisashi, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte— sonrió divertida.

— Es que, yo te iba a ir a dejar a tu casa, pero Akari llegó de improviso. Verás, ella es un poco mal criada y siempre se sale con la suya. Lamento no haber podido acompañarte— explicó con pesar.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, además ella es tu novia, yo sólo… soy tu amiga— contestó cabizbaja la muchacha.

— Si, ella es mi novia…pero tú eres… ¡Muy importante para mí!— prorrumpió repentinamente, sintiendo como automáticamente el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

— Hisashi— masculló con asombro, la chica de ojos color miel.

— Bueno, te dejo, buenas noches que estés bien—dijo ahora presuroso y cortando repentinamente el teléfono.

Ahora Mitsui estaba completamente avergonzado, intentando rehuir vanamente sus pensamientos, dirigió raudo a su habitación, pero su intranquilidad ahora se manifestaba en su ir y venir de un lado a otro entre las cuatro paredes de su oscura habitación.

— Demonios ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso al oírla en el teléfono? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella? ¿Por qué siento terror al pensar en cuál sería su reacción al enterarse que yo fui uno de los tipos que la golpeó? ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!—se cuestionaba con desespero el chico en voz alta, cuando de pronto pasó un pensamiento fugaz por su cabeza:

 _Quizás nunca la olvidaste y sigues enamorado de ella_

— ¡No! Eso no puede ser posible. Yo tengo novia, y además a Emi no la vi durante dos años, no se puede amar aun a una persona después de tanto tiempo— se contestó a su mismo, intentando convencerse de ello, sin embargo, su inconsciente replicó:

 _Claro, tienes novia pero no la quieres lo suficiente, recuerda que te insistió tanto que debiste decirle que sí._

— Bueno, pero nadie me obligó— decía ahora Mitsui.

 _No, pero en el fondo sabes que no quieres a Akari, acaso no es cierto que jamás te pusiste tan nervioso al hablar con ella, cosa que si te ocurrió con Emi, no lo niegues Hisashi Mitsui_

— Bueno, está bien, por hoy ganas, lo que menos necesito ahora, es estar discutiendo conmigo mismo— se dijo a si mismo Mitsui mientras quedaba rendido por el sueño.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**


	7. A pesar de todo este tiempo

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #7: _A pesar de todo este tiempo_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban los hermanos Sendoh, el jugador estrella, ya sintiendo sus ánimos tras la derrota en las finales ante Shohoku, y la repentina salida de Uozumi del equipo de Ryonan, buscó la atención de su hermana, que silente permanecía junto a él.

— Oye ¿Y qué cosas tenías que hacer ayer hermanita? Nos fuimos juntos a clases, pero no te vi en el resto del día ¿Acaso tuviste una cita con un novio?—comentó Sendoh guiñándole un ojo, provocando el súbito sonrojo de Emi.

— ¡No, qué dices! Sólo fui a ver a un amigo— desmintió apresurada la chica de ojos color miel.

— ¿No será el mismo muchacho que te llamó anoche?— intervino su madre que traía el café para servirle a sus hijos.

— Vaya, así que te llamó un amiguito, o mejor dicho ¿un novio?— bromeó nuevamente Sendoh con picardía en la mirada.

— No es mi novio, además…. Él tiene novia— dijo Emi mirando hacia el suelo.

— Vaya, que lástima, se nota que te gusta hermanita— opinó el muchacho.

— ¡Que no me gusta, él solo es un amigo!— replicó molesta la chica.

— Bueno, como tú digas— manifestó riendo por la actitud infantil que percibía de su hermana mayor.

— Ya, dejen de discutir como niños pequeños y váyanse al instituto, se les hace tarde— intervino divertida la madre de los muchachos.

— Sí, es cierto ya debemos irnos— dijo Emi mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

Durante el trayecto a Ryonan, Emi iba muy silenciosa, algo muy extraño en ella, pues solía hablar mucho con su hermano Sendoh. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban con Mitsui, el hecho de haberlo visto con una chica, y la extraña llamada de la noche anterior la tenían sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— _''Sí, ella es mi novia…pero tú eres… muy importante para mí"—_ eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Emi.

— _''Cielos no puedo sacarme a este chico de la cabeza. No entiendo, pero el hecho de saber que tiene novia me puso muy triste, y sus palabras mientras hablábamos por teléfono me han dejado muy confundida. Creo que mi hermano tiene razón, creo que a pesar de todo este tiempo…. Sigo enamorada de Hisashi''_ — eran sus reflexiones, que no tardaron en ser interrumpidas por la voz de su hermano.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó el chico de cabellos alzados a la vez, que la jalaba de un brazo para evitar que un auto la atropellara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Emi? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que el semáforo está en verde? Estás muy distraída, debes tener más cuidado— le regañó exaltado.

— Lo siento Akira, no volverá a pasar— dijo la chica de ojos color miel aún asustada por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Pasaron los días y durante los entrenamientos todos notaron extraño a Mitsui. No mostraba el entusiasmo de siempre, todo el tiempo estaba distraído, y su desempeño era cada día peor.

— ¡Hey Mitsui, que estás haciendo! Cada vez estás jugando peor!- exclamaba molesto Ryota durante un partido de práctica que se estaba llevando acabo.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo! Yo no estoy jugando mal, sólo que no me advertiste que me lanzarías el balón— se excusó el chico de la cicatriz.

Pero a pesar de la reprendida de Ryota, Mitsui no reaccionó y continuaba del mismo modo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Emi. Ya no solo en su consciencia pesaba la sombra de dos años alejado del deporte que tanto amaba, sino que además, ahora se añadía el pesar de haber perdido a la chica que tanto quiso, y la culpa de haberle hecho tanto daño, ignorándolo por tanto tiempo. Incluso, su relación con Akari se veía afectada por ello. Si bien, siempre fue un tanto monótona, ahora ya no daba para más. Lo silencioso y evasivo que se mostraba Mitsui, enfadaba de sobremanera a la muchacha, ya que, siempre fue caprichosa y estaba acostumbrada a que Mitsui la complaciera en todo.

Un día luego de entrenamiento, Akari intentando arreglar las cosas, fue a buscar a Mitsui para dar un paseo. Ya notando el distanciamiento del muchacho, se mostró amablemente insistente.

— Dime que sí ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!— expresó suplicante su novia a un frío Mitsui.

— Ya te dije que no tengo ganas, el entrenamiento estuvo muy duro y quiero ir a casa a descansar— respondió el chico de ojos azules mirando hacia el horizonte evitando la mirada de su novia.

— Hisashi ¿No crees que estás siendo bastante descortés conmigo?— dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos.

— No es eso, sólo estoy cansado— replicó.

— No me des más excusas ¡Últimamente has cambiado mucho! Antes solíamos salir donde yo quisiera ¡Ahora no!— protestó ofuscada.

— Ese es el problema. Estás acostumbrada a que te diga que sí en todo. Eres demasiado caprichosa, Akari. Ahora no quiero estar contigo ¡Quiero estar solo, maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz!— exclamó fuera de sí el número 14 de Shohoku.

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a la muchacha, provocando que comenzaran a correr espontáneas lágrimas en su mejilla

— Yo, sólo quería mejorar las cosas, pero, adiós— susurró la chica agachando su cabeza y volteándose para retirarse.

— ¡Akari!- exclamó Mitsui cuando vio a la chica que corría— ¡Espera!— agregó mientras salía corriendo tras ella.

— Lo siento mucho, no quise ser grosero contigo— se disculpó ahora, el chico de ojos azules al alcanzarla.

— No, tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es mía, quizás si soy muy caprichosa y no dejo que tengas tus espacios. Quizás, te estorbo mucho— masculló la chica mientras lloraba.

— No digas eso, tú no me estorbas— desmintió Mitsui mientras la abrazaba— Y para que veas que estoy arrepentido, iré contigo de paseo— dijo el chico mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de Akari.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—inquirió recuperando sus ánimos, mientras dejaba los brazos cálidos de Mitsui para mirarlo a los ojos y secar sus lágrimas.

— Por supuesto, ahora vamos—indicó el basquetbolista mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para comenzar su paseo.

La pareja caminó por un parque de la mano, se sentaron a tomar un helado. Los ánimos de ambos se veían más serenos, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se abrazaban, reían, y besaban. Luego caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, de pronto Akari le dijo a Mitsui mientras observaba emocionada una vitrina:

— ¡Mira amor!, que oso de peluche tan tierno— expresó maravillada.

— Si, está muy bonito ¿lo quieres?— dijo Mitsui leyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

— ¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada.

— Entonces entremos a la tienda— indicó el catorce de Shohoku.

Entraron y comenzaron a buscar el oso que tanto le había gustado al Akari, sin embargo, no lo encontraban.

— Qué lástima, no lo veo por ninguna parte— musitó Mitsui.

— Sí, que pena, aunque podríamos pedir el que está en vitrina— opinó la chica recuperando la esperanza de tener su oso.

— Espera un momento, creo que no hemos visto en ese pasillo, ahora regreso— dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba en búsqueda del ansiado osito de peluche.

— Está bien, yo te esperaré aquí—anunció Akari mientras se entretenía mirando la variedad de objetos en venta.

Mitsui se acercó al pasillo, comenzó a buscar el peluche, y de pronto lo encuentra sobre una repisa muy alta, a pesar de su estatura no era capaz de alcanzarlo, se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que lo alcanzó.

— Lo tengo— susurró sonriendo.

Al intentar volver a su posición inicial, Mitsui, perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—inquirió una voz femenina algo conocida para el chico.

— Sí, estoy bien— musitó poniéndose de pie.

Al voltearse, y descubrir quién era, ambos se sorprendieron, no esperaban encontrarse en aquel lugar.

— Hisashi—pronunció Emi sonriendo.

— Emi— dijo Mitsui sonriendo involuntariamente.

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes que parecían eternos. No se daban cuenta de cómo sonreían, ya que a pesar de lo sorpresivo del encuentro, ambos estaban muy felices de volver a verse. La mirada dulce de Emi, cautivaba al muchacho. Siempre había sentido una atracción especial por esos ojos color miel, que con tanta candidez le contemplaban, del mismo modo como hace algunos años. Por su parte, Emi no podía evitar sentir el agolpamiento vehemente de sus latidos, al ver esa fascinante sonrisa de medio lado de Hisashi. Ese nuevo aire, tan seguro que había adquirido, le resultaba simplemente fascinante. De pronto alguien interrumpe aquella atmósfera repentinamente.

— Hisashi ¿Has encontrado el oso?— preguntó Akari mientras se acercaba a el pasillo donde se encontraba su novio.

— Eh, Akari, si lo he encontrado— respondió atolondrado, Mitsui saliendo de sus contemplaciones, y completamente ruborizado al darse cuenta de su reacción al ver a Emi.

— Vaya nos volvemos a ver— dijo Akari sonriéndole a la hermana mayor de Sendoh, que recién ahora volvía en sí.

— Eh sí, qué sorpresa— contestó nerviosa la chica.

— Bueno amor ¿vamos?— pronunció repentinamente Akari, tomando del brazo a su novio al ver la extraña actitud de ambos.

— Está bien, vamos, hasta pronto Emi—se despidió de prisa, Mitsui.

— Hasta pronto, Hisashi— correspondió la chica cabizbaja, al ver alejarse a Mitsui de la mano de su novia.

La pareja caminó durante largos minutos en silencio, de pronto Akari quiso romper el hielo.

— Amor, hoy me llevarás a casa ¿verdad?

— Eh, lo siento, ya se me hace tarde, solo te dejaré en la estación— respondió Mitsui un tanto ausente.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? De pronto te has puesto muy pensativo— comentó la chica examinándolo preocupada.

— No es nada— musitó.

— No entiendo, hace poco estabas perfectamente ¿qué te ocurre?—replicó ella.

— No insistas, ya te dije que no pasa nada— respondió.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Hace veinte minutos reías, me abrazabas y besabas ¡Ahora estás serio y distante!— exclamó escandalosamente.

— ¡Ya te dije que nada!— repitió ofuscado y agotado de las interrogaciones de la chica.

— ¡Hisashi! ¡No entiendo tu comportamiento! No quiero creer lo que estoy pensando, pero ¡Estoy casi segura que el problema es tu amiga, esa tal Emi, tú estás enamorado de ella, no lo niegues!— reclamó soltando violentamente la mano del tirador de canastas de tres puntos.

El chico se sorprendió al oír lo que decía su novia, no sabiendo que decir.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu silencio lo dice todo ¿pero sabes qué? ¡No le dejaré el camino libre!— agregó con determinación, la chica de ojos azules.

— Akari…— masculló Mitsui mientras veía que se iba alejando su novia camino a la estación.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER C:**


	8. Toma de decisiones al atardecer

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #8: _Toma decisiones al atardecer_

* * *

Pero esta vez no intentó arreglar la situación. Dejó que la chica huyera, ya que ni siquiera él mismo podía desmentir lo que su novia decía. Más que dar explicaciones a terceros, ahora lo que él necesitaba era explicarse así mismo que le ocurría y tomar decisiones.

Se alejó lentamente del lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero se detuvo en un parque sentándose en una banca. Se quedó en silencio ahí con la mirada perdida en unos chicos que jugaban básquetbol en una cancha que estaba justo frente a él, de pronto uno de ellos lo ve reconociéndolo de inmediato.

— ¿Mitsui?— pronunció el chico.

El muchacho de ojos azules, sacado de su distracción, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su nuevo interlocutor.

— Miyagi—correspondió sutilmente sorprendido, mientras el chico del pendiente se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?— preguntó el defensa.

— Pues nada, solamente necesitaba pensar un poco— contestó casual.

— ¿Problemas?—inquirió curioso— Últimamente has estado muy extraño amigo ¿Te ocurre algo?—añadió Miyagi sentándose al lado de Mitsui.

— No es nada, sólo tonterías—espetó evasivo.

— No me mientas, sé que algo te ocurre, puedes confiar en mí—insistió el siete de Shohoku.

— Pues, yo…— miró a los chicos que esperaban a Miyagi en la cancha— No quiero molestarte— agregó.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el chico pequeño del equipo de Shohoku, le pidió a Mitsui que lo esperara un momento, se despidió de sus amigos, y regresó donde Mitsui.

— Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió Ryota.

— Pues ¿recuerdas a la chica que me saludó el día del partido contra Ryonan?

— Claro- respondió serio.

— Pues ella… en primer año estaba en Shohoku. Éramos muy amigos, aunque en realidad siempre nos gustamos mutuamente. Un día, después de entrenamiento, me declaré y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Le dije que si quería podía darme la respuesta al día siguiente, pero no llegó, lo cual me puso muy triste…

— ¿Te rechazó?— interrumpió muy interesado, Miyagi.

— No, hace unos días me enteré que una motocicleta la arrolló cuando regresaba a la Shohoku para decirme que sí. Estuvo durante meses internada en un hospital, y al cabo de siete meses regresó a Shohoku—relató reflexivo.

— Y al regresar ¿no la viste?—interrogó curioso, Ryota.

— Pues sí, pero ahí está el problema. Quien la atropelló resultó ser uno de mis amigos. Entonces nos la encontramos el día de su retorno a clases ,y por vengarnos por la denuncia que hicieron sus padres por el atropello, la golpeamos y le quitamos sus pertenencias, y no la reconocí— narró avergonzado el chico de ojos azules

— Vaya ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre golpear a una chica, eso no se hace!— recriminó, Miyagi.

— No me reproches, ya bastante me he torturado con eso— musitó.

— Está bien. Pero y luego ¿qué ocurrió?

— Pues, sus padres decidieron trasladarla a Ryonan, ahora estudia allá- respondió

— ¿Esa chica aún te gusta verdad?— preguntó Ryota, dejando sorprendido a Mitsui.

— ¡No, eso no es cierto!— dijo exaltado.

— Tu reacción dice todo lo contrario— opinó el chico del pendiente con picardía en la mirada.

— No digas tonterías. Tú sabes bien que tengo novia, incluso la conoces.

— Akari…

— Si, Akari. Así que no vuelvas a repetir eso.

— Sí, es tu novia, pero no quieres. Me he dado cuenta, y sabes que es así, estás con ella sólo porque te insistió de tal manera, que por cansancio terminaste accediendo. Todo el equipo es testigo de eso—opinó Ryota.

— En realidad, no estoy seguro de lo que siendo por Akari—confesó en medio de un suspiro— Siempre le digo que sí en todo, es muy absorbente, y muy mal criada. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste Emi—añadió, Mitsui mirando el suelo.

— Que terco eres Mitsui—musitó el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza— Has un ejercicio, veamos: Recuerda ¿En quién has pensado más en estos últimos días, en Emi o Akari?—interrogó desafiante su compañero de equipo.

— Pues, yo… en Emi— se respondió avergonzado.

— Entonces, no crees, que deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo y buscar a Emi, dile que la quieres, no tienes nada que perder.

— ¿Y Akari?— preguntó asumiendo que deseaba estar con la chica ojos color miel.

— Si en verdad la quieres, deja de hacerle daño y termina con ella. Vi como discutían al terminar el entrenamiento, esa relación no da para más—opinó el número siete.

— Eso es cierto, no puedo seguir con ella, no la quiero como novia, busque o no busque a Emi, debo terminar con ella—reflexionó, Mitsui.

— ¿Busques o no busques? ¡Pero qué dices! Claro que debes buscarla, si la quieres debes hacerlo. No pierdas la oportunidad de estar con tu amor correspondido, ese no es privilegio de todos—añadió esto último llorando como bebé y recordando a Ayako.

— ¿Qué dices? Ella no me ha dicho que le gusto, no creo que sea correspondido— murmuró Mitsui.

— ¿No iba aceptar ser tu novia hace dos años? Eso debe ser porque le gustas—especuló, Miyagi dándole codazos a su amigo de manera cómplice.

— Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo—rebatió cabizbajo.

— Sí, pero quizás al verte de nuevo volvió a sentir cosas por ti.

— No lo creo.

— ¡Que terco eres, Mitsui! Vamos, búscala, nada pierdes. Hay más posibilidades de que quiera ser tu novia a que no— dijo intentando animar a su compañero de equipo.

— Pero si salgo con ella, tendré que contarle, lo que le hice—refutó angustiado.

— Bueno, eso es algo que debes hacer. Si fuiste capaz de golpearla, aunque no la reconociste, debes ser capaz de decirle la verdad— dijo Miyagi con un tono reprochante por lo que le hizo a la chica.

Mitsui comenzó a recordar como él junto a sus amigos rebeldes golpearon despiadadamente a esa linda chica. Sentía cómo cada bofetada que le propinó a la chica, calaba profundamente en él. Y no podía evadir imagen que podría adoptar la chica que tanto quería, al enterarse de quién era.

— ¡No, no puedo!— exclamó Mitsui aterrado al tan sólo imaginar que perdía de nuevo a Emi.

— Sí, sí puedes, debes ser honesto con ella, claro si de verdad la quieres— dijo el chico del pendiente cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que la quiero!— exclamó Mitsui como si lo hubiesen ofendido.

— Entonces, díselo— reiteró Ryota.

— No puedo— dijo rendido el chico, que en sus ojos azules, ahora adoptaba una melancólica expresión.

— Veamos, mira: Puedes no decírselo de inmediato. Sal con ella, dile que la quieres y proponle que sea tu novia. Entonces cuando te sientas listo para contárselo, se lo dices y le explicas todo, creo que entenderá— propuso Miyagi intentando darle una solución a su atormentado compañero de equipo.

— Bueno, creo que haré eso. Agradezco tus consejos Miyagi, jamás pensé que podrías ayudarme—dijo mirando a su interlocutor.

— Pues no es nada— dijo Ryota sonriendo bobamente y rascando su cabeza como con vergüenza— "Vaya resulté ser todo un doctor corazón, aunque cuando se trata de mí no puedo hacer nada"— pensaba ahora el chico moreno, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos al recordar a la manager de Shohoku.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— masculló Mitsui al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

— No, para nada—contestó, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— Vaya, ya es tarde. Debo irme— dijo Mitsui despidiéndose de su amigo.

— Yo también.

— Nos vemos en el entrenamiento— volteó mientras enseñaba una mano en señal de despedida.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó Ryota deteniendo al chico de ojos azules— Creo que has estado tan distraído que no te diste cuenta que el capitán Akagi dijo que mañana no habrá entrenamiento— dijo Miyagi.

— ¿Enserio? ¿y por qué?— preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Pues no recuerdas? Mañana se realizará una reunión de los profesores en el gimnasio, como llegan los resultados de los exámenes finales de toda la preparatoria van a retirarlos para hacer entrega a los alumnos en los días siguientes— explicó Miyagi.

— Ah, es eso. Bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto, y gracias de nuevo—dijo Mitsui.

— De nada, hasta pronto— se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Mitsui caminó pensativo durante todo el trayecto. Las palabras de Miyagi le habían servido mucho para aclarar lo que sentía y quería. Pero aun así, le aterraba la idea de que Emi lo odiara por lo que hizo. Además, él aún se reprochaba su accionar durante sus tiempos de vándalo.

— "Que cobarde fui. Golpee a una chica indefensa que no podía defenderse. Vaya, esos dos años sólo me han traído problemas. Primero, voy a causar problemas al equipo de básquet, lo que ha hecho que no todos mis compañeros de equipos me acepten del todo, aún en discusiones me reprochan lo que hice; luego al regresar, mi estado físico es pésimo, no soy capaz de resistir los cuarenta minutos del partido; y ahora me entero de que golpeé a la chica que más he querido en mi vida"— reflexionaba mientras arribaba a su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que no había luces encendidas, deduciendo que no había nadie. Improvisó su cena, y se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de un día agotador, cayó rendido en su cama y con su mente más clara, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	9. Un beso guardado en el tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sin a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #9: _Un beso guardado en el tiempo_

* * *

Había amanecido y Mitsui se levantó un tanto tenso, pues en las próximas horas debería concretar las decisiones anteriormente tomadas. Durante las primeras clases se hallaba distraído, el deseo de pedirle a Emi ser su novia y la incertidumbre de su respuesta le hacía sentir ansiedad. Sin embargo, existía un asunto que debía resolver antes de aquello. Así fue como llegada la hora del primer descanso, Mitsui se dirigió raudo al salón de Akari, al encontrarla le pidió que lo acompañara a la terraza.

¿Qué pasa Hisashi? ¿por qué me traes hasta acá?— preguntó fastidiada, la chica.

Necesito hablar contigo— respondió serio.

Ah, ya entiendo, quieres pedirme disculpas por tu actitud conmigo durante este último tiempo— dijo con presunción cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

No, no es eso… Bueno, quizás eso también—suspiró Mitsui mirando hacia la calle.

Entonces habla pronto, si no se trata de eso, es mejor que no me hagas perder mi tiempo— expresó con altanería.

Como quieras― mascullo con desdén ―Te traje hasta aquí porque quiero decirte, que por más que lo intenté, y después de pensarlo mucho… Decidí que no puedo seguir contigo— dijo esto último mirándola directamente a los ojos y permaneciendo estoico.

Qué dices—musitó sorprendida.

Lo que acabas de oír. Tú sabes que nuestra relación no da para más, te juro que lo intenté pero ya no puedo estar contigo, lo siento―dijo el chico de ojos azules intentando retirarse

No, tu no me puedes hacer esto― sollozó ella mientras lo retenía y golpeaba el robusto torso del muchacho.

Lo siento, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Podría apostar lo que quieras a que la culpable de esto es tu amiguita esa.

No te refieras de ese modo a Emi, además ella no tiene la culpa ¡Sabes que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando!

¡No digas estupideces, lo nuestro estaba perfectamente bien, hasta que apareció esa maldita entrometida!

¡No le digas así! Te repito que ella no tiene nada que ver. Yo la conozco desde mucho antes que a ti, estuvimos a punto de ser novios pero ella tuvo un accidente por lo que nos separamos. Además, para ti siempre nuestra relación fue perfecta porque te complacía en todo, y tú eras feliz, ¡Sin importarte si yo realmente lo era!― exclamó fuera de sí―Ahora debo irme, y no me busques, porque no lograrás nada. Adiós.

Hisashi, no te vayas, escúchame―vio como el chico de ojos azules se alejaba lentamente―HISASHI!―gritó mientras Mitsui cruzaba una puerta ignorando los gritos de la chica.

Durante el resto de la jornada escolar, el número catorce de Shohoku estuvo más aliviado. A pesar de la estresante discusión con Akari, ya había dado un paso importante de su nuevo camino sentimental, pues Akari ya no significaba un obstáculo para estar con Emi. A pesar del alivio, mientras más cerca se hallaba la hora de salida, mayor era su nerviosismo y ansiedad, los que lo invadían progresivamente. No dejaba de pensar a Emi, su deseo de verla pronto hacían a los minutos eternos en el reloj, las clases se hacían más aburridas que de costumbre, pero como nada es eterno. la hora de la salida llegó.

Mitsui salió de su salón y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin advertir que de un salón se escabullía Hanamichi quien no tardó en advertir su fugaz presencia.

¡Hola Mitsuito!― saludó entusiasta.

No encontró respuesta, el chico iba tan nervioso que ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¡Oye que te ocurre Mitsui te estoy hablando y no te respondes a este talentoso!― protestaba el pelirrojo mientras veía al chico alejarse

Déjalo en paz, tiene cosas importantes que hacer―dijo un misterioso Ryota que era testigo de lo ocurrido.

¿Y tú que sabes de lo que le ocurre a Mitsui?―preguntó interesado Sakuragi.

No, yo no sé nada Hanamichi, pero es mejor que no lo molestes.

¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Mitsuito? ¿por qué lo defiendes, acaso son amigos?

Pues que esperas ¿Que peleemos toda la vida?

Pues no, pero tampoco que sean amigos íntimos, sería como si Rukawa se convirtiera en mi confidente personal― expresó Sakuragi riendo escandalosamente de su absurdo comentario.

Torpe, ni lo sueñes― contestó una fría voz al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakuragi.

¡A quién le dices torpe, eres un maldito zorro Rukawa, ya verás!―exclamó el pelirrojo mientras veía al número once de Shohoku alejarse ignorándolo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ryonan, concluían las clases y Emi salía junto a dos amigas por el instituto riendo y charlando sobre las diferentes situaciones vividas en el día, cuando salían del establecimiento. Mitsui apoyado en una muralla al lado de la entrada principal, al verla, un tanto vacilante se acercó a ella.

¡Emi!―exclamó.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y miraron Mitsui, se observaron entre ellas, y Emi sorprendida lo saludó.

Hisashi, hola ¿cómo estás?―dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

Hola― sonrió nervioso el chico de ojos azules.

¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?― preguntó extrañada de verlo en Ryonan.

Pues, necesito hablar contigo― titubeó.

¡Enserio!― exclamó intentando disimular su emoción.

Si, espero no arruinar algún plan― expresó mirando a las chicas que esperaban a Emi.

Pues no para nada, sólo nos íbamos a nuestras casas.

Entonces ¿podemos irnos?― sonrió suavemente.

Si― susurró la muchacha sintiéndose derretir al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico que tanto quería― Solo deja que me despida de mis amigas y vamos― añadió.

Está bien, aquí te espero.

Caminaron silentes y completamente ruborizados, por una parte Emi, se preguntaba el motivo que había arrastrado a Hisashi a buscarla a su escuela, y por otro, Mitsui no encontraba el momento para decirle lo que sentía. Caminaba por el costado de un pequeño parque completamente silencioso. De pronto el chico comenzó a recordar las palabras de su amigo Ryota:

¡Que terco eres! Vamos, búscala, nada pierdes. Hay más posibilidades que quiera ser tu novia a que no.

Emi hay algo que quiero decirte―expresó Mitsui deteniéndose.

Si, dime― contestó ansiosa.

Pues mira, yo después de estos encuentros que hemos tenido, no quiero que creas que me estoy apresurando, pero me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo este tiempo pues…― atolondrado y confuso en sus palabras fue interrumpido por una de las delicadas manos de Emi, que con sutileza tomaba su brazo.

Mitsui se mostró impresionado ante la interrrupción. Ella sin decir nada, rodeó ahora su cuello, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia; frente a frente. Se miraron directo a los ojos. Ella, dejaba escapar la tiernura irradiada en sus pupilas; mientras él no lograba contener el vibrato en sus orbes azules como la ineludible manifestación de su asombro ante el actuar de la joven. Por un momento sintió que su nerviosismo podría ser interpretado por ella como un rechazo, lo cuál le hizo querer hablar. Pero ella, pareciendo adivinar todo, solo sonrió, y sin decir nada, acercó sus labios a los de Hisashi acariciándolos tibia y blandamente. Hisashi, en un principio asombrado, permanecía inmóvil ante la calidez de la joven, pero al observar el relajo de la muchacha, pareció contagiárse de aquella incipiente armónica atmósfera, dejando caer sus párpados, dió libre albedrío a sus sentimientos. Se besaron dulcemente, pareciera que todos los besos, que producto de las circunstancias, anteriormente no se regalaron mutuamenteantes, se fundieron en uno solo. El tiempo se volvía caótico, no se detenía ni avanzaba de prisa; parecía retroceder un instante, como reivindicándose a través de aquel beso, y regresar al presente para disfrutar lo que nacía en el hoy, con todas las variantes que habían transformado a la joven pareja.

Después de un momento, los chicos dejaron de besarse, y se abrazaron.

Hisashi, te quiero mucho― confesó la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?― inquirió ansioso, Mitsui.

¡Claro que quiero serlo!― exclamó sonriendo feliz la chica― ¿Qué ocurrirá con Akari?― su rostro se tornó súbitamente preocupado.

Eso ya se acabó. Hoy terminé con ella.

¿Lo dices enserio?―preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Si, esa relación no daba para más. Nunca la quise como novia, con el tiempo le tomé aprecio, pero nada más. En cambio a ti… A ti te quiero de verdad, eres la única por lo que he sentido esto― expresó embelesado.

Hisashi, yo también te quiero mucho. Lamento tanto lo que ocurrió hace dos años, ha sido tanto tiempo perdido.

Eso ya no importa―dijo Mitsui tomando suavemente con sus manos el mentón de la chica dirigiendo su rostro hasta él― Lo que importa es que ahora tu y yo estamos juntos―añadió.

Sí, eso es cierto- dijo la chica besando al chico

Caminaron de la mano sonriendo, se reían llenos de felicidad, parecía que nada podía ir mal en sus vidas. Se abrazaban, contemplaban maravillados el cielo azul, todo les parecía bello, no se dieron cuenta como las horas pasaron, al notar que el sol ya se escondía, Emi le dijo a Mitsui:

Ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa o se preocuparán por mí.

Es cierto, debemos irnos, pero yo te dejaré en tu casa.

Está bien, vamos―contestó Emi sonriendo y tomando del brazo a quien era ahora su novio.

Caminaron lentamente, pues no querían que llegara la hora de despedirse, pero como nada dura para siempre, llegaron a casa de Emi.

Bueno, hemos llegado, me he divertido mucho contigo, te quiero agradecer por el buen rato―expresó sonriente.

No agradezcas, al contrario, tú me hiciste muy feliz al aceptar ser mi novia.

Hisashi, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero― correspondió, para besar tiernamente a su novia.

Adiós.

Adiós―respondió―¡Espera!―dijo ahora el chico― ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

No lo sé, en los siguientes dos días estaré ocupada con exámenes finales.

Vaya, es una lástima― masculló decepcionado―Pero cuando tengas tiempo, me avisas.

De acuerdo, yo te diré― respondió la chica sonriendo.

Hasta entonces―dijo Mitsui besándola nuevamente.

Hasta pronto―pronunció ella alejándose.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	10. El ejército de los reprobados

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sin a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #10: _El ejército de los reprobados_

* * *

―¡Ya llegué!― la entusiasta voz de la muchacha invadió la vivienda a la cual ingresaba.

― Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?―saludó cariñosamente su madre.

― Muy bien―contestó sonriente.

― Vaya Emi, te ves radiante― comentó Sendoh sentado en un sillón― ¿Qué te ocurrió?― agregó curioso.

― Hola hermano. No es nada, solamente me siento bien― contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

― Pues no te creo. Estos últimos días has estado muy callada, y de pronto cambias, es extraño―rebatió suspicaz. Emi rió divertida.

― Que dices Akirah, yo siempre he estado bien. Bueno nos vemos, iré a estudiar―dijo ahora mientras subía unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

― Pero Emi, debes cenar― expresó la madre.

― No tengo hambre, hasta mañana― respondió la mayor de los Sendoh mientras desaparecía por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

La madre y Sendoh, se miraron no entendiendo nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Shohoku, las clases habían llegado a su final. Y los miembros del equipo de básquetbol fueron integrándose rápidamente a las dependencias deportivas para llevar a cabo el cotidiano entrenamiento. Un inconscientemente entusiasta Mitsui, al ingresar al gimnasio, saludó a sus compañeros con desconocido buen humor.

―¿Qué le ocurre al superior Mitsui? Jamás nos había saludado a todos ― comentó Yasuda a sus compañeros de primero.

― Es un sujeto muy extraño. Ayer lo saludé y me ignoró por completo y hoy actúa como si nada. No puede jugar así con este hombre tan talentoso― manifestó con un dejo de rencor, Sakuragi.

― Ya no digas tonterías Hanamichi. Quizás tenía algún problema, y ya lo solucionó―opinó Miyagi.

― ¡Que tenga problemas no significa que deba ignorar a este talentoso!― exclamó fuera de sí el pelirrojo.

― Vaya Hanamichi, a caso no recuerdas que cuando perdimos contra Kainan tu no tomabas en cuenta a nadie y llorabas como una niña― se burló el moreno-

― ¡No es necesario que me recuerdes eso!― expresó furibundo y ruborizado el número mientras empuñaba sus manos.

En aquel instante, ingresó el capitán del equipo, quien al instante reunió a los muchachos.

― Bueno, vamos a jugar un partido, los alumnos de primero contra los de segundo y tercero―indicó.

― ¡Sí!― exclamaron todos en unisón resonando con mayor exaltación la voz del número catorce del equipo.

― Vaya Mitsuito, hoy te vez muy animado. Espero que al fin juegues bien, porque en las últimas semanas has estado jugando como un niño de primaria― provocó Hanamichi.

― ¡Qué dices! Tú eres el único que juega como niño, eres un estúpido― respondió ofendido.

― ¡Cómo le dices eso ha este genio!

―Estúpido― intervino Rukawa que observaba la discusión con desdén.

― Qué dijiste maldito zorro dormilón ¡Ya verás!―un golpe en su colorada cabeza, acabó de forma imprevista sus manifestaciones.

― ¡Ya cállate y concéntrate en el partido!―ordenó Akagi, el dueño de aquel puño castigador.

― ¡Gorila!― exclamó Hanamichi con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, a la vez que una voz automáticamente reconocida para él. lo saca completamente de su enojo.

― ¡Vamos Sakuragi tú puedes!― animó la hermana menor del capitán, pareciendo ignorar las discusiones protagonbizadas por el muchacho.

― Haruko― susurró el pelirrojo mientras que miraba embobado a la chica.

Comenzó el partido y Hanamichi junto a Rukawa no se daban tregua, ambos intentaban liderar en su equipo. Pleito generado por el innato individualismo de Rukawa y el deseo exacerbado de Sakuragi por resaltar y realizar una gran clavada. Debido a las jugadas tan ambiciosas de ambos, lograron poner en ventaja a su equipo quedando 22 a 12 a favor de los de primero. Pero en el otro equipo Mitsui, que no perdía sus ánimos comenzó a anotar canastas de tres puntos cambiando radicalmente la situación.

― El partido a terminado, ha ganado el equipo de los alumnos de segundo y tercer año 60 contra 53― sentenció Ayako.

―¡Bien!― celebraron los del equipo veterano.

―Maldición. tendré que hacer cincuenta lagartijas― refunfuñaba, Hanamichi.

―Es tu culpa― musitó Rukawa.

―¡Qué dices maldito Rukawa, ya verás!― contestó ofendido el diez.

― ¿Qué te pareció eso Sakuragi? Ahora dime ¿Quién juega como niño de primaria? ― expresó sarcásticamente Mitsui mientras reía.

―¡Mitsui!―gritó Hanamichi sonrojado por la humillación.

― Haz tus flexiones― murmuró Akagi mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

― Pero por qué me golpeas gorila―lloriqueó.

Los ganadores del partido se fueron los primeros en abandonar el gimnasio para ingresar a los camarines. Mitsui que tomaba la misma ruta que sus compañeros, fue repentinamente interceptado por Ryota, quien sin mayor preámbulo inició el diálogo.

― Mitsui hoy te vez mejor, acaso ya tomaste ¿alguna medida?― preguntó muy interesado.

―Sí―contestó con un dejo de suspicacia.

El accidental e incipiente rol de confidente que se otorgaba el muchacho, que hace unos meses había inspirado la mayor bestialidad en su ser, le resultaba extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir real interés en algo tan "trivial" que le ocurría a él? ¡Sus consejos le habían ayudado? Sí. ¿Pero eso significaba necesariamente que debía contarle todo lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante? Claro que no. Eso sería absurdo.

El sendero que había tomado la vida de Mitsui tras su lesión había hecho que su relación con sus amigos se volviera distante emocionalmente. O más distante de lo que ya era. Protegerse de una banda rival, golpear a algún enemigo, beber, fumar y surcar adrenalínicamente el camino por las calles de Kanagawa sobre una moto, muchas veces huyendo de la policía o de otra pandilla y celebrar la victoria tras burlar a sus perseguidores. Eso era para Hisashi Mitsui las actividades entre amigos. Quizás si su lesión nunca hubiera ocurrido, pensaría distinto, pero la realidad es otra.

―Entonces ¿qué decidiste?― inquirió Ryota.

Mitsui estuvo a escasos instantes de rugir un "eso no es asunto tuyo". Sintiéndose avergonzado de haber bajado la guardia con Miyagi hace algunos días y haberle contado su acontecer emocional. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada y reconocer un genuino y esperanzado intereses en el muchacho, limitó sus pensamiento solo a eso. Ahora veía con mayor rareza a su compañero de equipo. Sí. Aparentemente era un idiota rudo, con una gran habilidad para pelear. Sí, sus dientes sabían por experiencia propia de aquello. Como basquetbolista, no tenía nada que decir. Pero emocionalmente, parecía ser otra persona. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había sido testigo de lo embobado que se mostraba en cuanto veía a Ayako y de su padecer al no ser correspondido en sus sentimientos. Quizás era eso, en su felicidad veía proyectada la posibilidad de su propio triunfo en algún momento. La expectación de Ryota no desaparecía. Mitsui, a pesar insistir en lo absurdo que le parecía contarle sobre su vida personal, sintió que ya había iniciado con ello aquella noche en e l parque, y que ya no tenía remedio.

―Ayer terminé con Akari― musitó no del todo convencido― Y como no hubo entrenamiento, fui a buscar a Emi― añadió sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente al recordar los sucesos.

―¿Y en qué quedaste con ella?―preguntó entusiasta el chico del pendiente, esperando recibir mayores detalles sobre la situación.

―Pues, le pedí que fuera mi novia― respondió receloso.

―¡Y qué te respondió!

―Pues me dijo que si, Emi es mi novia― contestó con fastidio, no le agradaba lo inquisitivo que se tornaba Miyagi.

―Vaya amigo te felicito, espero que sean muy felices juntos― expresó emocionado Ryota― _"Q_ _ue bueno que al menos un amigo pueda estar con la chica que quiere"_ _―_ pensaba ahora mirando el cielo con lagrimas infantiles en los ojos al recordar nuevamente a Ayako.

Mientras tanto Ayako hacía sonar su silbato para dar inicio a las flexiones de brazos de los alumnos de primer año. Todos iban haciendo sus flexiones al mismo tiempo, menos Sakuragi que haciendo gala de su "sobrenatural" agilidad, con la clara intención de lucirse delante de Haruko hacía rápidamente sus flexiones intercambiando los brazos.

―¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!―exclamó la mánager mientras golpeaba con el abanico la cabeza del pelirrojo.

―Ay Ayako, por qué me pegas― alareó el número diez mientras quedaba tendido en el suelo tras perder el equilibrio por el golpe de la chica.

―Debes tomar el mismo ritmo de los demás, ya deja de lucirte―reprendió la muchacha de cabello rizado.

―¡Y por qué todos no toman mi ritmo!… Ah, pero eso es imposible, esa capacidad sólo de gente talentosa como yo― reflexionó con presunción mientras miraba el cielo pensativo.

― Eres un súper idiota― musitó Rukawa mientras hacía tranquilamente sus flexiones.

― Cállate maldito zorro apestoso― se defendió el pelirrojo sacado repentinamente de sus sueños.

― Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta― terminaron los chicos que se dejaron caer rendidos al suelo.

― Son unos débiles se cansan rápidamente― se burlaba Hanamichi mientras miraba como todos estaban agotados en el suelo.

― Ya hemos terminado― anunció Akagi que estaba mirando a los chicos junto a Ayako.

― Si, nos vemos. Hasta mañana Gori, adiós―dijo el pelirrojo risueño mientras emprendía el camino hacia los camarines.

― A dónde crees que vas― pronunció Akagi provocando que el chico se detuviera sin mirar atrás.

― Pues a cambiarme ropa para irme a casa― contestó Hanamichi con sigilo aún de espaldas.

― Tú te quedas, tienes que hacer tu entrenamiento básico― indicó el número cuatro.

―¡Qué dices Gorila! Este genio ya no necesita hacer esos tontos entrenamientos básicos― se opuso enfadado.

― ¡Tonto!― exclamó molesto Akagi― Aún no mejoras lo básico así que debes seguir con tus entrenamientos. Y si te quedan tantas energías como presumías hace un rato, no tendrás problema― argumentó.

―¡Maldito Gorila, me las pagarás!― refunfuñó mientras empuñaba una mano.

* * *

Las clases habían concluido, y aquel pelirrojo caminaba a paso lento y temeroso por las dependencias de Shohoku. Había llegado la hora del entrenamiento, y debía dirigirse al gimnasio. De improviso un vehemente viento, que agitaba con furia los árboles del patio y hacía desfilar con premura a las nubes grises que se adueñaban del cielo, parecía anunciar el pronto arribo de una tempestad; lo mismo que sentía Hanamichi que estaba ocurrir con su vida.

A pesar de su lento andar no pudo evitar su destino, llegando así al gimnasio. El encuentro con su capitán era lo que más le preocupaba, pues conociendo el carácter del líder del equipo, sabía que las buenas nuevas que debía entregarle, lo harían indignar.

Su alivio fue conmovedor al ver a un solitario Miyagi en la cancha haciendo un pequeño calentamiento. Este no había notado su presencia, por lo que no descontinuó sus ejercicios. Sakuragi, que veía en aquel muchacho a un gran aliado, no dudo en acercarse a él para comentarle su problema.

―Hey, Ryota― susurró.

―Hola, Hanamichi ¿Qué ocurre?― saludó extrañado el moreno, al advertir una extraña timidez en su amigo.

―Es que, necesito que me ayudes― dijo angustiado.

―Por qué, en qué lío te metiste ahora Hanamichi― manifestó con incipiente molestia poniendo sus manos en su cintura el moreno.

―Pues, hoy me entregaron mis exámenes finales. Y si reprobaba cuatro, no podía ir al campeonato nacional, pero he reprobado siete materias― explicó mientras comenzaba a sudar, Miyagi quedó instantáneamente paralizado ante las palabras de su amigo.

Pronto, comenzaron a asomar lágrimas en los ojos de Ryota, quien conmovido abrazó al pelirrojo.

―Y yo he reprobado cinco― confesó desconsolado y más desesperado que Hanamichi.

Rukawa, que ingresaba ahora al gimnasio, vio con extrañeza la escena que presenciaba, pero su instinto le hizo creer que podía tratarse de aliados.

―Y ahora que les pasa― inquirió ocultando su curiosidad.

―Hemos reprobado más de cuatro materias y no podremos ir al campeonato nacional― contestó aún llorando desconsolado Miyagi.

―Ah, es eso― masculló Rukawa sin sorprenderse.

―Por qué lo dices así ¿Acaso también reprobaste tus materias?―preguntó Ryota mientras se cercaba Mitsui.

― Sólo seis― musitó evasivo el número once.

―Demonios, estamos perdidos― pronunció desalentado Mitsui, quien se sumaba a la conversación.

―Mitsuito, no me digas que, tú también reprobaste― inquirió curioso, Hanamichi.

―No tantas, nada más cinco materias― dijo Mitsui intentando restar importancia a su situación.

―¡Y ahora como se lo diremos al gorila!― exclamó desesperado Sakuragi mientras imaginaba al capitán que los azotaba por su mal rendimiento académico.

―Qué dices Hanamichi. Es mejor que el capitán Akagi no se entere, porque…― rebatía Ryota cuando era interrumpido por el capitán que aparecía inesperadamente por la espalda del chico del pendiente.

―¿De qué es mejor que no me entere?― inquirió el capitán causando el espanto de los cuatro reprobados del equipo.

―De nada― contestaron con premura Hanamichi y Ryota.

―No me mientan sé que algo ocurre, será mejor que me lo digan de inmediato― manifestó amenazante, Akagi.

―De verdad, no es nada―insistieron en coro más nerviosos ahora.

―¡Digan la verdad!― prorrumpió ahora perdiendo la paciencia.

―Verás Gori, tú no tienes de que preocuparte. Solamente platicábamos que hemos reprobado más de cuatro materias y que no podremos ir al campeonato nacional…― explicó sonriendo falsamente, Hanamichi, mientras abrazaba amistosamente al capitán fingiendo tranquilidad.

―¡Qué estás diciendo!― exclamó Akagi fuera de sí.

―Señor, lo lamentamos mucho― expresó acobardado Ryota.

―Yo también― dijeron Mitsui y Rukawa de mala gana.

―Que están haciendo, no tienen porque disculparse, son unos tontos― opinó Hanamichi fatuamente.

―Y díganme ¿Cuántas materias han reprobado? ¿Miyagi?― interrogó Akagi.

―¡Cinco Señor!― respondió apresuradamente el aludido.

―Mitsui―continuó el capitán.

―También cinco Akagi.

―¿Rukawa?

―Seis.

―¿Y tú Sakuragi?

―Pues tan sólo siete materias― respondió mientras reía nervioso el pelirrojo.

―¡Siete!― exclamó en coro el resto del equipo que observaba espontánea reunión.

―Estamos perdidos― balbuceó un resignado Kogure― Akagi, quizás tú podrías ayudarlos. Los profesores te consideran buen estudiante, podrías hablar con ellos para que les den una segunda oportunidad― reflexionó ahora el sub capitán, más entusiasta.

―Cuatro ojos tiene razón Gorila. Quizás si hablas con ellos y les regalas algunas de tus preciadas bananas nos den una segunda oportunidad.

―Ya cállate― gruó el número cuatro dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

―Súper-idiota― musitó Rukawa.

―¡Rukawa no tienes ni un derecho a tratarme así, tú reprobaste seis materias!―protestó molesto Sakuragi.

―Ya Hanamichi, es mejor que no te pelees, ahora debemos ver como salimos de esta― reprendió vacilante el chico del pendiente.

―Sí, pero Rukawa empezó― se defendió infantilmente.

―Y qué dices Akagi ¿hablarás con los profesores?― preguntó Kogure.

―Veré que puedo hacer― contestó resignado el capitán.

―¡Bien!― exclamaron Miyagi y Sakuragi felices, pues una luz de esperanza asomaba en su tragedia.

―¡Pero deben comprometerse a que se pondrán a estudiar, me oyeron!― amenazó en una irritada exclamación el capitán.

―¡Sí!― dijeron al unísono atemorizados por la vehemencia de Akagi.

―Mañana a primera hora iré con ustedes a hablar con los profesores, deben llegar temprano.

―Sí.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Última oportunidad para los reprobados

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sin a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #11: _La última oportunidad para el ejército de los reprobados_

* * *

Al día siguiente, se reunieron a primera hora el capitán Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi en la entrada de Shohoku.

― Ya estamos todos, vamos ― ordenó Akagi

― Sí― respondieron todos al unisón.

Se dirigieron a la sala de profesores seguidos por Ayako, Kogure, Haruko y los amigos de Sakuragi que no dejaban de burlarse del pelirrojo.

― Hanamichi eres el rey de las reprobaciones― decía Takamiya mofándose del número diez.

― ¡Cállate gordo, ya verás cuando salga de está!― amenazó Sakuragi empuñando su mano.

― ¡No los tomes en cuenta y camina!― ordenó Akagi.

Al cabo de breves instantes, estuvieron afuera de la sala que reunía a los maestros.

― Espérenme aquí un momento― indicó el capitán.

― Buenos días― saludó cortesmente Akagi a una recepcionista que estaba fuera de la sala de profesores.

― Buenos días, en qué puedo ayudarle.

― Necesito hablar con el señor Toriyama, Mazaki, Kawashima, Ezakiya, Asuhara, y también con el señor Fuwa ― expresó ahora el capitán cuidando no olvidar a ninguno de los maestros.

― Deme un momento, ya lo anuncio―contestó extrañada, tras lo cual partó a cumplir su misión.

― Gracias.

Después de un momento regresó y sonriendo amable se dirigió al capitán.

― Ya lo atenderán― anunció. Akagi tras agradecer, se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo para esperar a los maestros.

Unos instantes más tarde, la misma recepcionista apareció para indicarle al capitán que ya podía pasar. Acto seguido, Akagi, junto a los reprobados, ingresó a la sala de profesores.

― Buenos días maestros, he venido con mis compañeros porque han reprobado sus materias y no podrán asistir al campeonato nacional, les quería pedir de la manera más atenta que los les den una oportunidad― suplicó respetuosamente, Takenori.

― Así que los jóvenes Mitsui, Miyagi y Sakuragi del equipo de basquetbol quieren una oportunidad― musitó meditabundo uno de los maestros.

― También Rukawa―dijo Akagi mientras buscaba a Rukawa entre los muchachos― Rukawa, ¿dónde se metió este chiquillo?― gruño al advertir su ausencia.

Mientras tanto fuera de la sala de profesores todos comentaban lo ocurrido, y aguardaban expectantes la decisión de los profesores.

― Espero que mi hermano pueda convencer a los maestros para que les den una oportunidad a los muchachos― decía Haruko.

― Ojalá, porque de lo contrario estaremos perdidos― comentó Ayako.

― Ahora sólo queda esperar― agregó nervioso, Kogure.

―Sí― dijeron en unísono todos.

Lo que siguiuó fue un silencio que invadió el pasillo donde aguardaban, dicho mutismo fue intermitentemente quebrantado por unos sutiles ronquidos que se oían muy de cerca, todos dirigieron su atención al lugar desde donde provenían.

―¡Rukawa que estás haciendo aquí!―exclamó espantada la chica de cabello rizado al sorprender al número once de Shohoku durmiendo profundamente en un sillón que había en el lugar.

Ahora se oyó el estruendo de una puerta que se abría violentamente, desde la cual aparecía un foribundo Akagi buscando al generador de su ira.

―¡Rukawa dónde estás!―al ver que dormía en el sofá, se acercó completamente irritadó, lo tomó entre sus manos y comienzó a sacudirlo fuertemente.

―¡Chiquillo estúpido! Yo vengo a pedirle de rodillas a los maestros que te dejen jugar en el campeonato ¡Y tú te das el lujo de dormir!― reclamaba al capitán mientras Rukawa comenzaba a salir de su estado de inconsciencia sin entender nada.

― Akagi suéltalo y regresen a la sala de profesores los deben estar esperando― recomendó Kogure intentándo calmarlo.

― Está bien, vamos― dijo Akagi empujando al chico dormilón del equipo.

― Espero que esto no perjudique en la decisión de los profesores― decía Kogure.

― Es cierto porque de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano― comentó Okuss.

― Si, no habrá servido de nada que Hanamichi se haya dedicado al básquet, el récord de rechazos se detuvo desde que ingresó al equipo― comentó Noma.

― Si, y cada vez hay menos porque apostar― agregó Takamiya.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y permanecían impacientes en los pasillos Ayako y los demás, de pronto se abre la puerta y salen Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa y Hanamichi seguidos por Akagi.

― Ahí vienen― anunció Yohei.

― ¡Hermano, cómo les fue!― preguntó expectante, Haruko.

― Les dieron una oportunidad. Darán exámenes especiales para aprobar sus materias, es la única chance que tendrán― explicó.

― Pues entonces tendrán que estudiar muy duro― dijo Ayako.

― Y dime Akagi ¿Cuándo deben rendir esos exámenes?― preguntó Kogure.

― Mañana― respondió estoico el capitán.

― ¡Mañana!― exclamaron todos los presentes.

― ¡Pero cómo! En tan poco tiempo no serán capaces de estudiar para los exámenes― opinó preocupado Kogure.

― No te preocupes cuatro ojos, para este genio no será nada difícil aprobar esos exámenes y podrán contar con el talentoso Sakuragi en el campeonato nacional― decía el pelirrojo soltando una gran risotada.

― Tu presencia en el campeonato es la menos importante estúpido― musitó Rukawa.

― ¡Qué dijiste Rukawa!― exclamó ofendido, Hanamichi.

― Lo que oíste― respondió el número once.

― ¡Maldito zorro me las pagarás!.

― Ya cállate― dijo Akagi irritado mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza― Ahora vayan a sus salones y nos vemos en el entrenamiento― ordenó, Akagi, a sus compañeros de equipo.

― ¡Pero Akagi!―exclamó sorprendido Kogure―No sería mejor que estudiaran en vez de entrenar para que logren aprobar.

― No puedo dejar que dejen el entrenamiento, el campeonato nacional cada día está más cerca y no debemos descuidarnos.

― Entonces deberán estudiar toda la noche, eso no será bueno― opinó Kogure.

― Irán a mi casa a estudiar, pero no podré solo, necesito que tú y Ayako me ayuden― dijo ahora el capitán.

―Si― dijeron Ayako y Kogure en unísono.

― Así que ya oyeron cuarteto de cabezas huecas, hoy después de entrenamiento van a sus casas a avisar que se quedan en la mía ¡Y los quiero a las siete en punto allá!― exclamó furioso el capitán

―Si―exclamaron los cuatro.

* * *

Más tarde a la hora de entrenamiento, Akagi reunió al equipo.

― Comenzaremos haciendo un pequeño calentamiento para después hacer un partido de diez minutos por tiempo y terminaremos― explicó el cuatro de Shohoku.

― ¡Si capitán!― exclamaron los chicos.

― ¡Ahora a correr!― dijo el capitán.

― Rukawa espera un momento― ordenó Akagi.

Rukawa lo miró extrañado.

― ¿Qué ocurre capitán?.

― Hoy no entrenarás.

― Pero… ¿Por qué?

― Te irás a estudiar para que tengas buenos resultados― explicó.

― ¿No debía ir a su casa?― inquirió extrañado, Rukawa.

― Tú no serás capaz de estar despierto durante toda la noche. Eso me quedó más que claro hoy en la mañana― dijo recordando lo vivido durante la reunión con los profesores.

― Pero…

― Nada de peros― interrumpió el capitán― Haruko, ven― ordenó el chico a su hermana menor que veía el entrenamiento.

― Sí ¿qué ocurre hermano?― preguntó la chica mientras Sakuragi veía como la chica entraba al gimnasio, lo cuál llamó de inmediato su atención.

― Ayudarás a Rukawa a estudiar ahora. Vayan a la biblioteca para que le enseñes― ordenó el capitán.

― ¡Qué!―exclamó boquiabierta la muchacha, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de súbito.

― Lo que oyes, y ahora vayan, la tarde es corta y deben aprovecharla.

― Si hermano― obedeció tímida.

― ¡Ah… por qué Haruko se va junto con ese zorro apestoso! ¿Acaso ya se hicieron novios?― un debastado Sakuragi lloriqueaba al ver como salían juntos del gimnasio Haruko y Rukawa.

― ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! Deja de decir tonterías y sigue con el calentamiento― ordenó la manager del equipo.

― Pero Ayako, no puedo permitir que Haruko se haga novia de ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa― decía llorando Hanamichi.

― No digas tonterías, ella sólo ayudará a estudiar a Rukawa porque no irá a la casa del capitán Akagi― explicó ahora la chica de cabello rizado.

― ¿Entonces no se harán novios?― preguntó con infantil esperanza el pelirrojo.

― Claro que no― respondió Ayako.

― ¡Gorila!¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Haruko esté a solas con este tonto de Rukawa!― encaró furioso ahora a Takenori.

― ¡Ya cállate! y continúa con el entrenamiento― rugió Akagi mientras golpeaba a Sakuragi en la cabeza.

― Pero porqué me pegas, Gorila― dijo Hanamichi con un chichón en la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukawa y Haruko se dirigieron en silencio a la biblioteca Ella completamente ruborizada y él irradiando su innata indiferencia.

― Ya hemos llegado―anunció nerviosa― Sentémonos en aquella mesa―agregó indicando una mesa desocupada.

Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron frente a frente.

― Y dime Rukawa ¿Qué materias haz reprobado?― preguntó Haruko sin obtener respuesta.

El chico sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón los exámenes reprobados y se los tiró sobre la mesa.

― Estos― pronunció, perdido en su molestia por no poder estar en el entrenamiento.

La chica los miró un momento y después de una rápida evaluación dijo:

― Bueno no están tan malos, creo que no será muy difícil de mejorar― sonrió a un Rukawa que parecía posar su atención en cualquier objeto inerte antes que ella.

Haruko, sintiendo el desaire en aquello, bajó su mirada para posarla reflexiva sobre un cuaderno.

― Ahora prepararé algunos ejercicios para que resuelvas―agregó la hermana menor del capitán que tristemente se daba cuenta de la apatía de su querido Rukawa.

Comenzó a elaborar unas pruebas para ver en qué errores estaba el chico. A pesar de la inusual proxemidad de aquel joven, decidió concentrar su atención en ayudarlo a superar esa barrera que lo alejaba de su deseo de ir al campeonato nacional. Quizás con ello lograría acabar con su indiferencia. Alrededor de diez minutos después, terminó.

― Ya, están listos, ahora comienza a resolverlos― ordenó suavemente a su acompañante ― Rukawa no te duermas― dijo al ver que el chico ya estaba durmiendo.

― ¿Eh?― balbuceó Rukawa completamente desorientado.

― Toma, aquí están tus ejercicios― dijo la chica mientras sonreía amablemente.

Rukawa que progresivamente fue abandonando su letargo, por primera vez observó en detalle a la muchacha. La ingenuidad en sus orbes azules, la candidez en sus mejillas y aquella tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios le parecieron novedosamente encantadores. Un improvisado calor invadió su semblante, lo cuál le hizo reincorporarse sobre la silla, para evadir la mirada de la joven.

― Está bien― musitó bajando la cabeza y fingiendo ignorarla.

Después de un momento el chico le dijo a Haruko:

― Ya terminé.

― Déjame ver― susurró la chica recibiendo el examen.

Revisó minuciosamente el documento con una mirada delicada que el chico contemplaba encantado. Luego de un momento Haruko dijo:

― Está bien, pero revisa el ejercicio cuatro―ordenó repentinamente haciendo que el número once se ruborizara al ver que la chica se daba cuenta de que la miraba.

― Si― contestó con premura.

Luego de intentar corregirlo, Rukawa le dijo a Haruko.

― No entiendo

― Dime ¿qué no entiendes?― dijo suavemente la chica

― Pues esto―dijo el chico señalando una parte del ejercicio de matemáticas mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado

La chica comenzó a analizar y acercándose para explicarle mejor le dijo:

― Pues mira es muy sencillo sólo debes aplicar esta fórmula y ya está, ¿entiendes?― dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Al darse cuenta que estaban frente a frente ambos se ruborizaron y se alejaron rápidamente.

― Pues sí, me quedó claro― dijo Rukawa intentado disimular la vergüenza.

― Me alegro― dijo Haruko también intentado disimular.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio

― Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana― decía el capitán

― Sí― exclamaron todos al unisón

Miyagi, Mitsui y Hanamichi partieron raudos a los camarines para ducharse y cambiarse para ir rápidamente a sus casas.

― Cabezas huecas, aquí tienen mi dirección para que lleguen a mi casa― dijo el capitán mientras les entregaba a cada uno un papel donde estaba la dirección.

― Akagi, ¿A qué hora dijiste que debemos estar allí?― preguntó Mitsui mientras veía la dirección.

― A las 7 en punto, ni un minuto después― respondió mientras se retiraba.

― Demonios, no alcanzaré a llegar tiempo, mi casa está bastante distante a la de Akagi―dijo Mitsui.

― Lo mismo digo, mi casa también está lejos, el señor Akagi me regañará― decía Miyagi espantado.

― Pues ese no es problema para mí, el talentoso Sakuragi vive a sólo cuadras del Gorila― decía el pelirrojo orgulloso― hasta tendré tiempo para cenar― pensaba ahora con una sonrisa tonta.

― Que suerte tienes― dijo Mitsui.

― Bueno ya vamos o sino no llegaremos a tiempo―dijo Miyagi.

― Si― dijo Mitsui.

* * *

Se fueron rápidamente a sus casas, Mitsui entró rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que nuevamente no había nadie.

― Rayos, de nuevo no están en casa― dijo desilusionado.

― Bueno, iré por ropa para mañana y mis cuadernos― pensó el muchacho.

Subió rápidamente unas escaleras, entró a su habitación y tomó lo que necesitaba y bajó. De pronto se detuvo y tras una breve reflexión se dijo:

― Les dejaré una nota para que sepan que estaré donde Akagi.

Tomó una agenda que estaba al lado de un teléfono y comenzó a anotar el aviso, luego sacó la hoja dejándola sobre la mesa y dejó la agenda a lado del teléfono. De pronto miró el aparato y recordó inconscientemente a Emi y pensó:

― No he hablado con ella desde el día que nos hicimos novios, la llamaré para saber cómo está.

Comenzó a marcar el número, espero un momento y le contestaron.

― Casa de la familia Sendoh, ¿Con quién desea hablar?― contestaba una voz femenina.

― Emi, ¿eres tú?― preguntó Mitsui.

― ¡Hisashi!― exclamó la chica feliz de oír a su novio- Hola ¿cómo estás?- agregó.

― Bien, aquí extrañándote― contestó el chico― ¿Y tu?

― Bien pero te extraño muchísimo, he estado con muchos exámenes y no he podido comunicarme contigodijo la chica triste.

― Yo estoy en lo mismo, de hecho ahora debo ir a la casa de Akagi para estudiar para dar unos exámenes especiales― dijo resignado el muchacho.

― ¿Especiales?― preguntó Emi.

― Si, es que reprobé algunas materias, y no puedo jugar el campeonato nacional si he reprobado― explicó rápidamente Mitsui avergonzado.

― ¿Tú?... ¿Reprobado?, pero ¿Cómo?, si en primer año tenías excelentes calificaciones―dijo extrañada la chica.

― Bueno, eso ha cambiado un poco, pero casi nada― mintió intentando bajar el perfil de la situación.

― Espero que te vaya muy bien en esos exámenes, debes hacerlo por el campeonato nacional― dijo la chica.

― Si. Emi, pasando a otro tema, yo te llamaba para saber cuándo nos podemos ver, yo estaba pensando en mañana después de entrenamiento― dijo el número 14 de Shohoku.

La chica pensó brevemente y le dijo

― Lo lamento, mañana tengo exámenes, podría ser el fin de semana― propuso.

― Entiendo, pero está bien, nos vemos el fin de semana― dijo decepcionado el chico al escuchar la propuesta tan lejana de la chica.

― Si, ahora vete a casa de tu amigo, para que estudies bien― ordenó tiernamente la muchacha de ojos color miel.

― Está bien, adiós―dijo Mitsui.

― Hasta pronto, Hisashi― pronunció la chica.

― Emi… te quiero mucho― susurró el muchacho sonrojado.

― Yo también te quiero― correspondió dulcemente la muchacha, y colgaron el teléfono.

Mitsui un tanto más bien humorado se retiró hacia la casa de Akagi.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la preparatoria Shohoku.

― Ya, hemos acabado, yo creo que con esto podrás aprobar todos tus exámenes― manifestó entusiasta, Haruko.

― Eso espero― masculló Rukawa un tanto cansado después de aquella actividad, que por lo tediosa le parecía más agotadora que un partido de básquetbol.

― Estoy segura que así será, te has esforzado mucho y tendrás tu recompensa― opinó ella sonriéndole tiernamente.

Al ver esto Rukawa se sonrojó y se paró rápidamente.

― Ya me voy, hasta mañana― musitó Rukawa de forma repentina.

― Hasta mañana, y suerte en los exámenes― dijo respondió mientras veía al chico alejarse.

* * *

Ahora en casa de Akagi; Ayako, Kogure y el capitán preparaban el material con el que ayudarían a estudiar a los muchachos. Cuando suena el timbre.

― Yo voy― anunció el capitán.

El primero en llegar fue Miyagi, que agotado por correr para llegar a tiempo le preguntó al capitán:

― ¿He llegado a tiempo?

― Si, aún faltan siete minutos― contestó el Akagi.

― Que alivio― masculló Ryota soltando un suspiro que evidenciaba su incipiente relajo.

El siguiente en llegar fue Mitsui

― Haz llegado justo a tiempo Mitsui― dijo el capitán.

― Naturalmente― expresó el chico de ojos azules.

― Sólo falta Sakuragi― comentó Kogure.

― Más le vale que llegue a tiempo, o sino ya verá― manifestó amenazante, Takenori.

― Que extraño, dijo que sería el primero en llegar porque vivía sólo a cuadras de su casa señor― expresó Ryota.

― Es un idiota― comentó Mitsui.

Pasaron diez minutos y el pelirrojo no aparecía.

― ¡Qué tiene en la cabeza ese cabeza hueca!― exclamó fuera de sí el capitán.

― Tranquilo Akagi, quizás tuvo algún problema― Kogure intentó apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo.

― No tiene justificación, ya sabe que ésta será la última oportunidad―gruñó el número cuatro.

De pronto suena nuevamente el timbre.

― Debe ser Sakuragi, anda a abrir―dijo Kogure.

― Más le vale― murmuró.

― Hola Gori, lamento la tardanza, pero se me presentó un pequeño problema― decía Sakuragi tomándose la cabeza, mientras ingresaba a la vivienda, sin esperar a ser invitado.

― Si, seguramente ese problema fue con tu cena― intervino Mitsui al ver que el chico traía arroz junto a sus labios.

― ¡Eres un idiota!, cómo se te ocurre darte el tiempo para cenar si tienes que estudiar ¡IDIOTA!― clamó aún más enfadado el capitán dándole varios golpes al pelirrojo.

― Pero no me pegues, que me puedo volver tonto― dijo el número diez.

― Pues para eso no te falta mucho― bromeó riendo, Miyagi.

― ¡Ryota no me digas eso!―exclamó Hanamichi.

― Ahora estudiemos― ordenó el capitán― Ayako, tú te encargarás de Ryota― indicó― Kogure, tú de Mitsui― continuó―Y yo de Sakuragi― informó.

― ¡Qué!, no, yo no quiero estudiar con el gorila– reclamó el pelirrojo.

–Ya deja de protestar y estudiemos– regañó el capitán.

Comenzó la jornada de estudios, y después de dos horas, el primero en obtener resultados fue Miyagi.

–Ya terminé– informó sonrojado, a Ayako, entregándole una hoja con sus respuestas.

– Que bien, estos ejercicios están muy buenos, si te lo propusieras te iría muy bien– congratuló la chica.

– Si tú fueras mi profesora todo sería distinto– dijo embobado el chico

De pronto entra Haruko y dice:

–Hermano ya llegué– saludó.

–Haruko– balbuceó el pelirrojo mirándola tontamente.

–Que bien, ¿y dime cómo te fue con Rukawa?– preguntó el capitán a su hermana.

– Pues muy bien, creo que rendirá muy bien en sus exámenes.

– Eso espero–masculló Akagi.

– Gorila déjame estudiar con Haruko, quizás si estudio con ella logre comprenderle, ella es una persona y podré entenderle, tu eres un animal, por eso no nos entendemos ¿Qué te parece?- propuso Sakuragi.

–A quién le dices animal– dijo el capitán golpeándolo en la cabeza y dando la negativa a su propuesta.

–Que malo eres–dijo el número diez llorando.

Luego Mitsui le pasó su hoja a Kogure.

–Están bien, pero olvidaste resolver los del reverso de la hoja– indicó Kogure luego de revisarlos.

– Eres un tonto Mitsui–se burló Hanamichi.

–¡Qué dijiste Sakuragi!– exclamó el chico de ojos azules.

–Lo que oíste tonto–contestó burlándose el pelirrojo.

– Ya cállate y continúa– regañó Akagi pegándole.

–Está bien, pero ya no me pegues- contestó lloriqueando.

Ya faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche y el encestador de triples le entregó hastiado la hoja con ejercicios a su revisor. Luego de revisarlo, Kogure le dijo al chico de ojos azules.

–Felicidades, está todo perfecto. Ahora vete a dormir para que mañana no tengas problemas a la hora de de levantarte.

– Por fin, hasta mañana– se despidió el número catorce mientras se acostaba en un sillón compartido con Miyagi.

–Ahora sólo faltas tú Sakuragi– anunció Akagi, perdiendo la paciencias por las respuestas incoherentes del pelirrojo.

–Todo sería distinto si pudiera estudiar con Haruko– formuló lastimosamente el número diez al hermano de la castaña.

– ¡Me rindo!– prorrumpió Akagi enfadado– Ya no puedo contigo, ¡Haruko!

– Si hermano– dijo la chica que bajaba las escaleras.

– Por favor ayúdale a este cabeza hueca, yo no puedo más– solicitó el capitán que ya estaba completamente irritado.

– Como tú digas hermano– contestó la chica sonriendo.

– ¡Haruko! Ahora si podré estudiar– exclamó feliz el pelirrojo tras lograr su objetivo.

– Ayako, cuida que este tonto no se pase de listo – ordenó el capitán a la manager.

– Como usted diga, capitán.

Por el resto de la noche Sakuragi estuvo estudiando muy entusiasmado, entendió todo lo que la chica le enseñaba.

Al día siguiente durante las clases los chicos se veían muy agotados, menos Rukawa que estaba descansado. Más tarde a la hora de entrenamiento, todos estaban muy nerviosos, ya que, cuatro de sus titulares se hallaban rindiendo los exámenes decisivos para participar del campeonato nacional, sin embargo, el suspenso acabó cuando Ayako apareció en el gimnasio anunciando el desenlace de aquella dificultad.

– ¡Han aprobado!– informó.

– ¡Bien!– exclamaron todos saltando de la felicidad.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**


	12. En casa de Mitsui

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sin a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

 **Un Amor Pendiente**

Capítulo #11: _En casa de Mitsui_

* * *

Los muchachos concluyeron sus exámenes. Su estado de agotamiento habría hecho que desearan un descanso, a pesar de ello, su único deseo era continuar las prácticas con el equipo de básquetbol de Shohoku. Fue así como tras salir de sus exámenes, Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa, se dirigieron al gimnasio, vistieron sus ropas deportivas, y comenzaron a entrenar con el resto.

–Por fin haré algo divertido– musitó Mitsui recordando la tediosa noche de estudios.

– Si, lo de ayer fue una noche muy larga, sobre todo cuando tuve que estudiar con el Gorila– aportó el pelirrojo.

–Para mí esa noche fue perfecta–agregó Miyagi con las pupilas dilatadas.

–Claro, si estuviste estudiando con Ayako– expresó con picardía, Sakuragi, mientras el chico del pendiente seguía en sus recuerdos.

–Y tú Sakuragi no tienes de que quejarte, porque a pesar de que estudiaste durante unas horas con Akagi, finalmente conseguiste estudiar con su hermana–comentó Mitsui dándole codazos en la espalda.

Al ver esto, Rukawa sintió un inexplicable sentimiento de molestia, que no lo dejó por el resto de la tarde.

–Mitsui, eso es cierto, a pesar de que ese tonto del Gorila no quería que yo estudiara con Haruko, este genio logró convencerlo. Ya sabes, para los talentosos como yo no hay imposibles–manifestó soltando una carcajada, Hanamichi.

–¿Talentoso? ¿Dónde está que no lo veo?– dijo ahora con sarcasmo el número catorce de Shohoku.

–¡Mitsui!–fue lo único que gruñó el pelirrojo mientras empuñaba su mano.

–Ahora practicaremos el tiro debajo de la canasta–indicó el capitán del equipo.

–¡Si capitán!–exclamaron todos al unisón.

Dedicaron alrededor de veinte minutos a la práctica del tiro bajo la canasta.

–Ahora haremos un partido de quince minutos por tiempo. En el primer equipo estarán: Kuwata ,Mitsui, Kakuta, Rukawa y Sakuragi; y en el segundo equipo: Shiozaki , Kogure Yasuda, Miyagi, y Yo– indicó Akagi.

– ¡Ah! ¡Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que este zorro apestoso incluso en los partidos de práctica!– reclamó Sakuragi.

–Ya deja de protestar y comencemos–le dijo el capitán.

–¡Es que no lo soporto!– clamó el pelirrojo.

Comenzó el partido, y el equipo de Sakuragi no lograba encestar, ya que el capitán bloqueaba todos los intentos de Mitsui, Rukawa y el pelirrojo, comenzando con una ventaja a favor de los de Akagi.

–"Rayos, Akagi siempre ha sido un problema a la hora de querer encestar en su canasta"– pensó Mitsui.

–Maldito Gorila, ya verás que te vuelvo a derrotar como hace un tiempo–refunfuñó Sakuragi haciendo referencia al desafío que tuvieron el día que se conocieron.

–¡Vamos Sakuragi!–alentó la hermana del número cuatro llamando completamente la atención del muchacho.

–Haruko–susurró embobado.

–Sakuragi, no te desconcentres–ordenó Mitsui.

–Está bien– dijo el pelirrojo cuando sorpresivamente Rukawa le manda un pase haciendo que se golpeara en el rostro.

–¡Qué te pasa Rukawa! ¡Por qué no avisas cuando me darás un pase!

–Pues no te desconcentres idiota–respondió molesto el número once de Shohoku. Pero tras esa molestia se escondían celos que ni él mismo terminaba de explicarse al ver que la chica de daba ánimos al pelirrojo.

–Maldito Rukawa, ya verás– gruñó rechinando los dientes.

Mientras tanto, una chica se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio, al ver que había estudiantes observando a los chicos que entrenaban, se acercó tímidamente.

–" _Que extraño ¿Qué hace aquí una chica de Ryonan?"_ – se preguntó Haruko al ver el uniforme de la chica.

–Vaya que chica tan linda–comentó Takamiya.

–Si, tienes razón– agregó Okuss.

–Pues no se hagan ilusiones, ella jamás se fijaría en ustedes–dijo burlándose, Yohei.

–Hola, soy Haruko Akagi ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–inquirió curiosa la chica de ojos azules.

–Hola, mi nombre es Emi Sendoh, gusto en conocerla señorita Akagi–respondió con amabilidad.

–Emi ¿Sendoh? Acaso ¿eres pariente de Sendoh del equipo de Ryonan?–interrogó sorprendida, la chica.

–Sí, Akira es mi hermano–contestó sonriendo.

–¡Hermano!–exclamaron sorprendidos los cuatro amigos de Sakuragi que escuchaban atentamente la conversación de las muchachas. La chica los miró perpleja.

–Si, es mi hermano.

–Mire señorita Sendoh, ellos son unos amigos: Noma, Okuss, Takamiya y Yohei–indicó Haruko a modo de presentación.

–Pues mucho gusto–pronunció amable.

–Y ellas son mis amigas Fuji y Matsui.

–Mucho gusto– dijeron en unísono la chicas.

–El gusto es mío–correspondió.

–Y dígame señorita Sendoh ¿Qué la trae por aquí?–preguntó aún más curiosa la hermana menor de Akagi.

–Pues, yo… vine a ver a Hisashi–contestó ruborizándose.

–¿A Mitsui?–dijeron extrañados, al mismo tiempo, los amigos de Sakuragi.

–¿Y por qué vendrá a ver a Mitsui?–inquirió Yohei.

–No sé, quizás viene por encargo de Sendoh– comentó Noma.

–Pero se ve que tienen mucha confianza, lo llamó Hisashi–cotilleó Yohei.

–Porque una chica tan linda no podría ser novia de un busca pleitos como Mitsui–opinó Okuss.

–Es cierto, además yo la conquistaré–sentenció ilusamente Takamiya.

–Ni lo sueñes–dijo Noma.

–¿Y por qué viene a ver a Mitsui?– preguntó extrañada Haruko a Emi.

–Bueno, él y yo… somos novios– confesó sonrojándose aún más.

–¡Son novios!–exclamaron Haruko, sus amigas y el ejército de Sakuragi al unísono sorprendidos de lo que la chica contaba.

–Si ¿qué tiene de extraño?–preguntó la chica un tanto perpleja por la reacción de los muchachos.

–No, no es nada– contestó Haruko con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Vaya, que suerte la de Mitsui de tener una novia tan linda–espetó decepcionado Takamiya.

–Es mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas, o sino Mitsui se enfadará–comentó Okuss.

–Y si Mitsui se enfada, mejor no quiero ni recordar lo que me pasó ese día en el gimnasio–dijo Noma tocándose el rostro al recordar los golpes que le dio Mitsui en aquella tarde sangrienta.

–¿De qué hablan?–preguntó Emi.

–De nada–se apresuró en decir Yohei intentando que la chica no se diera cuenta de que hablaban de su novio.

–Señorita Sendoh, los chicos están jugando un partido de 15 minutos por tiempo, ya sólo quedan 2 minutos del primero, quizás en el descanso pueda hablar con Mitsui.

–Eso espero–dijo sonriendo tímidamente la muchacha.

–Hasta el momento Mitsui estaba tan concentrado en el partido que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia.

Al cabo de dos minutos, sonó un silbato indicando que el primer tiempo había terminado.

–El marcador queda 24 a 16 a favor del equipo del capitán Akagi–sentenció Ayako.

–Demonios vamos perdiendo–gruñó Mitsui golpeando con el pié el piso.

–¡Hisashi!–exclamó sonriendo la chica agitando la mano en señal de saludo.

El número 14 levantó la cabeza y al ver a su novia, se acercó rápidamente, hasta donde ella, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

–Emi, que pensaba verte aquí–expresó el chico de ojos azules maravillado de verla.

–Pues ayer cuando me llamaste te engañé. Te dije que tenía exámenes, pero sólo quería sorprenderte, espero no te moleste–dijo sonriendo la hermana mayor de Sendoh.

–¡Para nada! Al contrario, estoy muy feliz que hayas venido–contestó mirando tiernamente a la chica olvidándose de que sus compañeros observaban y besándola dulcemente.

–¡Que!–exclamaron los miembros del equipo sorprendidos al ver que el número catorce ya tenía novia nueva.

–Al escuchar la espontanea manifestación de sus compañeros, Mitsui recordó que estaba en el gimnasio, y dejó de besar a su novia, y le dijo ruborizado:

–¿Me esperarás hasta que termine el partido para que nos vayamos juntos?

–Por supuesto–respondió la chica sonriendo tiernamente.

Entonces Mitsui se dirigió hacia la cancha donde lo esperaban los miembros del equipo, entre ellos sale Hanamichi quien se coloca al lado de Mitsui, pasa uno de sus brazos por la espalda de este y le dice pícaramente:

–Vaya Mitsuito, porqué no nos contaste que habías cambiado de novia, resultaste ser todo un casanova.

–¡Qué dices!–prorrumpió sonrojado el chico de ojos azules.

–Capitán Mitsui, supongo que nos presentará a su novia ¿verdad?–intervino la manager con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

–Por supuesto–contestó.

Los miembros del equipo, además de la manager se reunieron mientras Mitsui iba por Emi.

–Ven, mis amigos quieren conocerte–le dijo el chico tomando delicadamente de la mano a su novia.

–Si– susurró ella caminando tímidamente de la mano de su novio.

–Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi novia, su nombre es Emi Sendoh…–anunció el chico mientras era interrumpido por Rukawa y Sakuragi.

–¡SENDOH! –prorrumpieron sorprendidos al unisón.

–Sí, soy hermana Akira Sendoh del equipo de Ryonan–expresó sonriendo la chica, para quien no era desconocida la rivalidad entre aquellos muchachos y su hermano.

–¡Mitsui como se te ocurre congraciar con la familia de Sendoh si sabes que es mi enemigo! ¡Eres un traidor!–exclamó espantado, Hanamichi.

–¡Cállate y no digas tonterías! A Emi la quiero mucho, y que sea hermana de Sendoh no me importa en lo más mínimo. Él no es mi enemigo, las rivalidades no las llevo al plano personal, eso es de niños –manifestó el chico de cabello azulado.

–¡Qué me quisiste decir Mitsui!–exclamó molesto el pelirrojo.

–Dedúcelo torpe–intervino Rukawa.

–¿Qué dices? Eso es mucho trabajo para Hanamichi–bromeó Miyagi.

– ¡Ryota, por qué dices eso! –reclamó llorando infantilmente el pelirrojo.

–¡Ya dejen de pelear! –prorrumpió la manager, para luego dirigirse hasta Emi.

–Señorita Sendoh, soy Ayako, la manager del equipo, mucho gusto en conocerla –sonrió entusiasta.

–Kaede Rukawa –se presentó seriamente el chico.

–Ryota Miyagi, mucho gusto –dijo gentilmente el número siete haciendo una reverencia.

–Hola, soy Kogure, gusto en conocerla –pronunció haciendo una reverencia.

–Soy el capitán Akagi.

–Sí, los recuerdo, el capitán y Kogure, son del mismo año que Hisashi –sonrió amablemente Emi recordando las veces que los vio entrenando en primer año junto a su novio.

–Sí –dijeron en unísono ambos.

–Apártense, denme permiso, aun lado –el hiperactivo pelirrojo se abría paso para acercarse a la chica.

–Qué irá a hacer este cabeza hueca –murmuró Akagi a Kogure, este solo recogió sus hombros.

–Mucho gusto señorita Sendoh, yo soy el único, y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi; pero también puede llamarme El Genio del Basquetbol –coronó su presentación con una estridente risotada.

–Sólo eres un fanfarrón –intervino Rukawa.

–¡Ya cállate Rukawa! –gruño enfadado Sakuragi.

–Encantada en conocerlos –manifestó con gran simpatía la chica, ya que le causó mucha gracia la manera en que peleaban los dos novatos del equipo.

–Bueno, se ha acabado el descanso. Continuaremos con el segundo tiempo –indicó el capitán Akagi.

–¡Si capitán! –dijeron en unísono.

–Bueno linda, espérame un momento –musitó apaciblemente Mitsui a Emi.

–Sí, aquí te esperaré –contestó la chica mientras se integraba al grupo de Haruko.

–Está bien –correspondió sonriendo Mitsui y regresó a la cancha.

–Vaya, se nota que ese chico está enamorado –comentó Ayako mientas se acercaba donde estaba Emi.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Pues, este chico suele ser muy frío y a veces un tanto bruto. Pero contigo se comporta distinto, es tierno y amable, por eso lo digo, eso se nota a leguas –argumentó la muchacha de cabellos rizados, sonriendo.

–Bueno, soy su novia, es normal que se comporte así conmigo –musitó sonrojándose.

–Sí, pero tuvo una novia anteriormente y era muy distinto, era indiferente y distante con ella– argumentó Ayako.

–Akari… –susurró Emi mientras recordaba a la ex novia de Hisashi.

–Sí ella, verás…

 _Era una tarde durante los primeros entrenamientos de Mitsui desde que se reintegró al equipo._

– _Las preliminares están por comenzar, hoy haremos una práctica distinta, saldremos a correr a la playa –informó Akagi al grupo de basquetbolistas._

– _¡Sí, capitán! –contestaron al unisón los chicos._

– _¡Vamos equipo! –ordenó el capitán._

– _¡Sí! –prorrumpieron todos._

– _¡Un ,dos, un dos! –la sonoridad de sus voces anunciaban su presencia en las afueras de Shohoku._

 _Corrieron largamente por la playa, Hanamichi, con la energía que lo caracterizaba, corría liderando el grupo, siendo seguido desde lejos por el resto del equipo; mientras que, un solitario Mitsui pausó su andar y en medio de jadeos, intentó recuperar el aliento._

–" _Rayos, nunca pensé que estos dos años sin jugar me traería tantas consecuencias" –reflexionó con impotencia._

– _¿Qué ocurre Mitsuito? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? –preguntó con sorna, el pelirrojo._

– _¡Qué estás diciendo! Yo no estoy cansado –negó ofendido, Mitsui._

– _Entonces apresúrate y no te detengas._

– _Tú no me das órdenes –respondió sarcásticamente, el número catorce y continuó corriendo._

– _Ahora practicaremos velocidad, cada vez que toque el silbato, deben correr –ordenó Akagi, después de unos minutos de descanso._

– _Sí, capitán –contestaron al mismo tiempo._

 _Y cada vez que sonaba el silbato, los chicos corrían rápidamente._

–" _Demonios, estoy muy cansado, pero no puedo detenerme, o sino creerán que soy un bueno para nada"- pensaba Mitsui con su rostro bañado en sudor._

– _¡Corran! –exclamó el capitán mientras hacía sonar el silbato._

 _Mitsui que estaba distraído, comenzó a correr recién al darse cuenta que sus compañeros le llevaban un par de metros de distancia._

– _¡Demonios! –exclamó al darse cuenta._

 _Corrió cerrando los ojos intentando concentrar las pocas energías que le quedaban en cumplir con el entrenamiento; de pronto, sin darse cuenta, se estrelló con alguien y cayó al suelo._

– _Fíjate por dónde vas –reclamó una voz femenina mientras yacía tendida en el piso._

– _Lo lamento, no fue mi intención –se excusó el chico mientras se ponía de pié y le tendía la mano a la muchacha._

– _Mira, me he hecho daño por tu culpa –protestó ahora ella, que aún no miraba a su victimario._

– _Te repito, no era mi intención –insistió el chico que permanecía tendiéndole su mano._

 _La joven dirigió su mirada iracunda hasta Hisashi; sin emargo, cualquier indicio de vehemencia quedó en el olvido cuando reparó en el aspecto del basquetbolista._

–" _Vaya que chico tan guapo" – caviló dibujando una astuta sonrisa en sus labios, entonces le dio la mano y se puso de pie._

– _Está bien, pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

– _Soy Hisashi Mitsui ¿y usted? –preguntó respetuosamente el chico._

– _Soy Akari Murakami, mucho gusto –contestó haciendo una reverencia._

– _Mucho gusto, señorita Murakami –correspondió por cortesía, él._

– _No me digas así, sólo llámame Akari –corrigió sonriente._

– _Está bien, Akari._

– _Y dime Hisashi, ¿en qué preparatoria estás? –preguntó interesada la chica._

 _Mitsui que estaba impaciente por regresar con sus compañeros al entrenamiento le dijo:_

– _En la preparatoria Shohoku, bueno debo irme, adiós –se despidió con premura._

– _¡Hasta pronto! –dijo ella agitando una de sus manos mientras lo veía alejarse corriendo sobre la arena._

–Y desde entonces esa chica se propuso ser novia del capitán Mitsui. Es una chica muy caprichosa, es la típica chica popular que quiere tener todo lo que se le antoja. Después de cada entrenamiento, venía a buscarlo y ese chico sólo por no ser descortés le seguía el juego, hasta que un día… –relató Ayako.

– _Hisashi, tú me gustas mucho ¿quieres ser mi novio? –propuso ruborizada._

– _Akari, en realidad, yo no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones, tú a mí no me gustas, así que no puedo ser tu novio –la hosquedad que le habían otorgado sus años de rebeldía, no era algo de lo que se desprendería tan fácilmente._

– _Pero Hisashi, quizás con el tiempo me puedas llegar a querer, estoy segura de eso. Solo dame una oportunidad –apeló la chica intentando obtener una respuesta positiva._

– _Ya te dije que no –sentenció estoico para luego continuar con su camino._

–Pero resultó ser bastante tenaz esa chica caprichosa e insistió hasta que por cansancio consiguió que el capitán Mitsui le dijera que si –relató la chica de cabello rizado.

–Ya veo –balbuceó pensativa, Emi.

–Por eso digo que se nota que está realmente enamorado –opinó guiñándole un ojo a la hermana de Sendoh.

–El partido a terminado, gana el equipo de Mitsui 42 a 38 –sentenció uno de los alumnos de primer año que arbitraba el partido.

–¡Qué bien, hemos ganado! –celebró el tirador de triples.

–Sí, y todo esto gracias a este talentoso –presumió Sakuragi.

–Bueno, la práctica de hoy a terminado, pueden retirarse –indicó el capitán.

Los chicos partieron rápidamente a los camarines, mientras Emi esperaba a su novio. Los chicos comenzaron a salir, el primero en salir, fue Mitsui que tras despedirse de todos se fue junto a su novia. Después comenzaron a aparecer los demás, el último en salir fue Rukawa, quien intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, se acercó a Haruko.

–Quisiera hablar un momento con usted.

–¡Qué! –prorrumpió con asombro ¿Rukawa? ¿Queriendo hablar con ella?.

–Será tan sólo un momento, no le quitaré mucho tiempo –añadió mirando el suelo, ante la reacción de Haruko, de la cual intuía que su petición era una molestia.

–Claro –balbuceó sonriendo nerviosa.

Haruko siguió al chico hasta el patio de la preparatoria en silencio, de pronto éste detuvo su andar de súbito, generando que por efecto dominó, ella actuara del mismo modo.

–Señorita Akagi, yo le quería agradecer que me haya ayudado a estudiar para el examen – expresó tímidamente el chico.

–No tienes que agradecer –contestó con modestia –Y puedes llamarme tan solo Haruko –añadió en un repentino acto de valentía impulsado por la curiosa iniciativa de Kaede.

–Como quieras, Haruko. Yo te traje esto, en señal de gratitud –expresó ahora el pelinegro, mientras sacaba un chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Rukawa … –susurró la chica sintiendo como el calor subía a su rostro. ¿Realmente era posible que Kaede Rukawa, el chico indiferente tuviera aquella atención con ella? La timidez de Haruko ante su obsequio logró contagiar su vergüenza al novato.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakuragi, escoltado por sus amigos manifestaba abiertamente su animosidad tras los resultados obtenidos en la práctica más reciente.

-¡Soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, voy a derrotar a ese tonto de Rukawa! –en medio de sus cánticos, volteó su mirada por inercía hacia un lado del patio y vio a la chica de sus ensueños.

–Haruko –balbuceó embobado.

–Oye Hanamichi, ¿no es Rukawa el que está con Haruko? – preguntó curioso, Yohei.

–¿Rukawa? –musitó Sakuragi, fijando su mirada en el acompañante de la hermana de Akagi –¡No! ¡Qué hace Haruko con ese cara de zorro! ¿Acaso Haruko se está declarando? ¡No puede ser posible!-prorrumpió el pelirrojo mientras lloraba desolado.

–Ya cálmate y averigüemos de qué habla –dijo Yohei mientras lo retenía para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Pero sus intentos por averiguar lo que ocurría fueron en vano, Rukawa tras entregarle el obsequio a la chica, se retiró rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mitsui y Emi caminaban de la mano por las calles de Kanagawa. La tarde fresca de primavera, generó una atmósfera de paz en la pareja.

–Emi, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Ahí podríamos cenar juntos, la verdad es que suelo comer solo. Mis padres siempre llegan tarde y es muy aburrido ¿qué te parece? – propuso el chico.

–Me parece una buena idea –contestó sonriendo.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Mitsui, y como había anticipado el chico, sus padres no estaban.

–¿Ves? De nuevo no están.

–Si, tenías toda la razón.

–Siéntate, estás en tu casa –invitó el joven –Quédate aquí, yo prepararé la cena para ti –indicó dirigiéndose a la cocina para sorprender a su novia.

–Vaya, no sabía que supieras cocinar –comentó curiosa.

–Claro, paso casi todo el tiempo solo, así que debo cocinar para mi bastante seguido –mintió; ya que cuando estaba solo, se limitaba a sacar lo primero que encontrara en el refrigerador, lo que solía ser leche, productos enlatados o la comida que su madre le dejaba refrigerada.

–" _Supongo que no será tan difícil"_ – pensó el chico mientras tomaba su cabeza.

Mientras tanto,la chica esperaba en el living. Comenzó a ver las fotos que habían en el lugar, habían fotos de los padres de Mitsui, y también del chico.

–" _Que extraño, hay fotos de Hisashi sólo de hasta cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria ¿Porqué no habrán otras más actuales?_ –caviló extrañada.

Mitsui estuvo largo tiempo en la cocina intentando ingeniárselas para no decepcionar a su novia; de pronto la chica sintió el estridente ruido de una olla estrellándose contra el suelo.

–¡Demonios! –exclamó Mitsui.

–¡Hisashi, qué te ocurre! –inquirió ella mientras se dirigía con urgencia a la cocina.

Al entrar vio un gran desorden en la mesa. Distintos ingredientes se repartían en desorden sobre ella, una olla vacía en el suelo, rodeada por agua hirviendo y a Mitsui con un delantal y un recetario en sus manos.

–No, no ocurre nada, sólo se me olvidó apagar esto –se excusó atolondrado, indicando la olla.

–Eres un mentiroso, tú no sabes cocinar, me engañaste –rió divertida al ver la escena y comprobar que su novio se encontraba en perfecto estado.

–Tienes razón, no sé cocinar. Solo quería impresionarte, pero no resultó ¡rayos! –confesó el chico mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el recetario.

–No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré –musitó la muchacha mientras tomaba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

–Gracias… Emi.

–Primero ordenaremos este desorden –indicó sonriendo la chica de ojos color miel.

–Si –contestó él.

Comenzaron a preparar juntos la cena en medio de risas, jamás Hisashi pensó que una actividad tan complicada y aburrida, como lo era para él cocinar; podría resultarle tan simple. Claro, eso era solo gracias a Emi.

–" _Vaya, Emi me sorprende cada día más, aparte de ser muy simpática y bella, es tierna y atenta, como no quererla" –_ reflexionaba él mientras la contemplaba.

Después de un rato, ya todo estaba listo. Emi y Mitsui juntos pusieron la mesa para cenar.

–Bueno, ya todo está listo, ahora a comer –pronunció el muchacho mientras corría una silla para que Emi se sentara.

Si alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, o incluso sus amigos viera el comportamiento del muchacho con Emi, no podrían evitar fregar sus ojos para comprobar que su vista no los engañaba. Todos ellos lo conocieron como un rebelde sin causa, indiferente y grosero con el mundo. Tetsuo y sus demás amigos eran testigos de que Mitsui no manifestaba ni el más mínimo interés por las chicas; incluso los chicos del club de basquetbol, que vieron al muchacho como novio de Akari, lo evaluaban como alguien demasiado hosco para manifestarle afecto a alguna muchacha.

Pero Mitsui sentía que estaba viviendo un momento de segundas oportunidades, donde todo aquello que perdió producto de su frustración, le era devuelto para reivindicarse.

–Vaya,esto está delicioso, eres una excelente cocinera –congratuló al probar el primer bocado.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pero tú me ayudaste a cocinar, así que no me halagues solo a mí, cariño –contestó sonriendo.

El chico contempló por largos instantes en silencio a su novia. Esta al sentir la insistente mirada de Mitsui, lo miró con ademán dubitativo.

–Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto –expresó mirándola tiernamente.

–Hisashi – balbuceó ella ruborizándose. Entonces Mitsui se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Emi, que tímidamente cedía a los brazos de su novioi que la rodeaban. Él acercó su rostro al de su novia, ambos cerraron sus ojos para besarse, se acercaron más y más, cuando se oyen la voz de un hombre y una mujer adultos.

–¡Hemos llegado Hisashi! –la pareja brincó del espanto.

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente ante la interrupción de los padres de Mitsui

–Mamá… papá, qué temprano han llegado hoy, no los esperaba aún –pronunció a modo de salutación el muchacho mientras tomaba su cabeza sonriendo un tanto sonrojado al recibir a sus padres.

–Lo que ocurre es que hoy tuvimos menos trabajo –explicó el padre del chico, un hombre más alto que Mitsui, de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

–Vaya hijo, no sabíamos que tenías visitas ¿nos presentarás a tu amiga? –manifestó con curiosidad la madre cuando llegó al comedor y vio a la chica que estaba de pie junto a la mesa.

–Claro. Mamá, papá ella es Emi Sendoh, mi novia –presentó ruborizado.

–Mucho gusto señorita Sendoh – dijeron al unisón los padres del chico.

–Emi, ellos son mis padres –dijo ahora el número catorce de Shohoku.

–Encantada de conocerlos señor y señora Mitsui –pronunció sonriendo tímida mientras hacía una reverencia.

–Vaya, veo que estaban cenando, eso se ve delicioso ¿Quién cocinó? –preguntó curiosa la madre.

–Todo es obra de Emi, es muy buena en la cocina –contestó el ojiazul.

–Pero qué cosas preguntas mujer, es obvio que ella debió cocinar, Hisashi no sabe siquiera freír un huevo –bromeó el señor Mitsui.

–Tienes toda la razón, no sé como lo pude dudar –comentó ahora la mujer con la mano en su mentón.

–¡Qué están diciendo! –gruñó sonrojado Mitsui.

–En realidad Hisashi me ayudó a preparar la cena, la hicimos los dos –comentó sonriendo la hermana de Sendoh.

–Qué chica tan linda. Está defendiendo a nuestro hijo –expresó encantada la madre.

–Si quieren pueden cenar con nosotros –propuso el muchacho a sus padres.

–Me parece una buena idea, así podríamos conocer más a tu novia –opinó el padre.

–Sí, además es la primera vez que trae a una novia a casa. Eso quiere decir que tiene real interés en ella –le comentó la mujer a su esposo.

–Por supuesto que me interesa, Emi es una chica muy importante para mí –respondió ruborizado como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran ofendido gravemente.

–Hisashi –dijo la chica sorprendida de las palabras de su novio.

–Bueno, entonces cenemos –espetó el basquetbolista.

–Hisashi, yo te acompaño a buscar los demás platos –indicó la muchacha.

–Está bien –musitó él sonriendo. Luego ambos desaparecieron por el umbral que los conduciría a la cocina.

–Qué chica tan atenta –comentaba fascinada la madre del chico al ver los detalles de la muchacha.

Después de unos momentos aparecieron por la puerta los jóvenes con los platillos para los señores Mitsui.

–¡Vaya que delicia! –opinó el hombre al comenzar a comer.

–Qué sorpresa me estoy llevando, a cada momento que pasa tu novia me agrada más hijo –agregó maravillada la madre.

–Qué amables son señor y señora Mitsui –masculló Emi un tanto avergonzada.

–Pero por qué no nos habías contado que tenías novia hijo –preguntó extrañado el hombre.

–Llevamos saliendo sólo un par de días, y como ustedes llegan tan tarde, no he tenido tiempo para contárselo –contestó el muchacho.

–Y pasando a otro tema, hijo ¿Cómo te fue en esos exámenes especiales que debías rendir para poder ir al campeonato nacional? –preguntó la mujer.

–Es cierto, uno de los motivos porque fui a Shohoku era porque quería saber cómo te había ido, que distraída soy, lo olvidé por completo –comentó, Emi.

–Muy bien, ya no hay inconvenientes para ir al campeonato –respondió entusiasta el chico de ojos azules.

–Qué alegría. Te felicito hijo, ahora debes entrenar duro. Te iremos a animar en tu primer partido –anunció emocionado el padre.

–¡Lo dices en serio! –preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

–Pues claro, lo estuvimos discutiendo con tu padre y hemos decidido ir a apoyarte –dijo sonriendo la madre.

–Qué bien, además de mi novia también mis padres irán –expresó feliz el chico al oír a sus padres.

–Entonces podríamos ir juntos –propuso la madre.

–Me parece una buena idea –opinó con entusiasmo la chica.

–Bueno, entonces no hay más que hablar –dijo el padre del chico.

–Bueno, ya se me hace tarde, debo irme –indicó ahora la chica mirando su reloj.

–Qué lástima, nos gustaría hablar más contigo, queremos conocer más a la novia de nuestro hijo –manifestó sonriente la madre.

–Encantada, ya tendremos nuevas instancias para conocernos –correspondió con simpatía la chica.

–Bueno Emi, iré a dejarte a tu casa. Es muy tarde para que andes sola –opinó Mitsui tomándola de la mano.

–Sí –asintió la chica mientras se despedía-

–Bueno, hasta la próxima –se despidieron al unísono los padres sonriendo.

–Hasta pronto, fue un verdadero gusto conocerlos –correspondió tímidamente a la sonrisa de los padres.

–Ya vuelvo –anunció Mitsui, tras lo cual la pareja abandonó la vivienda.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO : D**


End file.
